WAKTU
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: Naruto hidup dalam penuh kerahasiaan.Bahkan Naruto merahasiakan penyakitnya dari pacarnya, yaitu Sasuke.itu adalah hal yang terbaik.karena dia tidak ingin diberi simpati oleh siapapun.dan semua berubah saat dokter mengatakan sesuatu tentang penyakitnya.
1. Chapter 1

Holla….. Ini cerita baru Tsuki. Tsuki harap cerita ini cukup memuaskan. Hehehehe. Sudah berapa waktu yang lalu, Tsuki ingin banget buat cerita sad ending. Tetapi… nggak bisa kepikiran terus. Setiap mau bikin sad ending trus liyat Naruto. Tsuki jadi ga tega. Jadinya Tsuki batalin untuk buat. Tapi… Tsuki harap sekarang Tsuki akan sedikit tega ya. Jangan marah ya…. Hehehehe.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**WAKTU**

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, atau sering dipanggil Naru-chan, Naruto bahkan Dobe. Tapi… Dobe adalah panggilan sayang dari pacarku. Jadi, tidak boleh ada yang boleh memanggilku begitu kecuali dirinya.

Aku tipikal orang yang tidak suka dengan keramaian dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarku. Pokoknya mau- mau aku. Aku mempunyai banyak rahasia. Salah satunya tentang penyakitku. Ya di dalam diriku yang penuh misteri. Aku punya penyakit mematikan yang bersarang ditubuhku. Kanker otak. Orang tuaku tentu tau penyakitku. Mereka selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku terlalu benci dengan sesuatu hal yang berlebihan. Aku mempunyai Nii-chan yang sangat menyayangiku dan aku tidak mempunyai adik. Tunggu! Ciri- ciriku memiliki rambut pirang panjang, mata berwarna biru, berkulit tan dan aku memiliki wajah yang lucu dan cantik. Itu menurutku. Tapi itu yang sering dikatakan oleh pacarku.

Pacarku bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia cowok berbadan ideal. Menurutku. Dan berwajah cakep tentunya. Bukankah setiap pacar akan mengatakan itu kepada teman- temannya. Tapi ini sungguhan. Dia benar- benar tampan, cool, perhatian dan baik hati. Nah… dialah orang yang tidak mengetahui tentang penyakitku. Yang dia tahu aku punya penyakit bawaan yang mengharuskanku setiap bulan cek up ke rumah sakit. Dan dia akan senang hati mengantarku kesana. Bukannya ingin menutupinya. Tapi aku takut dia akan berubah menjadi seperti orang tuaku. Khususnya Kaa-san. Apakah ada keinginan untuk hidup? tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak ingin sembuh dari penyakitnya. Tapi… aku lebih memilih pasrah saja.

"Naru…."

Suara Kaa-san bagaikan jam beker untukku. Bedanya jam beker ini tidak bisa dibanting ke tembok dan tidak bisa diganti dengan yang baru.

"Naru…."

"Ya, Kaa-san…" kataku menyambut ucapannya. Karena jika tidak begitu dia akan terus memanggil namaku. Ku duduk ditepian ranjang untuk mengumpulkan seluruh nyawaku. Setelah yakin semua telah berkumpul. Aku segera menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap dengan semuanya. Dengan langkah yang pasti aku turun menuju lantah bawah.

"Hay… Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-chan." kataku dengan semangat.

"Hn."

Seperti biasa Nii-chan hanya menjawabku dengan kata- kata yang minim. Aku langsung duduk dikursiku. Dan Kaa-san dengan segera mengambilkanku nasi goreng.

"Roti aja ya?"kataku memohon. Aku sedang tidak ingin memakan nasi pagi ini.

"Tidak. Kata dokter kamu harus makan banyak." Kaa-san menatap tajam diriku.

"Yayaya." dengan tidak bernafsu ku makan nasi goreng yang di berikan Kaa-san kepadaku.

PLUK!

Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan berada dikepalaku dan mengacak- ngacak rambutku. Siapa lagi jika bukan aniki tersayangku.

"Jangan cemberut donk!" Nii-chan tersenyum kearah dan kubalas dengan senyum juga tentunya.

"Iya…" kataku meyakinkan dirinya. Nii-chan adalah seorang pemuda dengan umur 22 tahun. Hanya berbeda 3 tahun denganku. Dia memiliki ciri- ciri berambut orange, bermata merah, berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki wajah yang tampan. Dia memang sering menjawab dengan kata- kata yang minim. Tetapi… dia itu sangat perhatian kepadaku dan Nii-chan tersayangku. Nii-chan terbaikku. Namanya adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Kaa-sanku bernama Namikaze Kushina dan Tou-sanku bernama Namikaze Minato.

Setelah selesai makan. Kaa-san segera memberiku beberapa pil. Memang Kaa-san sangat memperhatikanku. Karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan diriku.

"Cepat minum obatnya dan pergi ke kampus!" kata Kaa-san sambil memasukan bento kedalam tasku.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah meminum obat aku segera pamit untuk pergi ke kampus. Rumah Sasuke memang tidak jauh dariku. Atau bisa kubilang sangat dekat. Bagaimana tidak. Rumahnya tepat didepan rumahku. Ku menatap kedepan dan melihat dirinya baru keluar dari rumah. Setelah melihat diriku. Dia tersenyum dan segera berlari kearahku.

"Apa sudah menunggu lama?" katanya kepadaku.

"Tidak." kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian dia menggandeng tanganku menuju garasi mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Jangan memanjakanku." ku menatap sebal dirinya.

"Iya,iya. Tapi.. sekali- kali gpp kan?" dia tersenyum lagi kepadaku.

"Hm." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku.

Aku tau dia sangat menyayangiku. Mungkin karena dulu kita adalah sahabat. Setelah duduk ku tersenyum kearahnya yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Gpp." kataku sambil menyalakan musik. Bahkan musik yang kami sukai sama.

"Pulang aku jemput?" Sasuke tiba- tiba berkata kepadaku.

"Emang kenapa? Kayak ga biasa aja." kataku menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan dengan dosen. Tapi kalo kau minta aku jemput. Aku akan jemput kok." dia melirikku sekilas.

"Ga usah deh." ku tersenyum kepadanya. Aku tahu, itu pasti urusan yang sangat penting baginya.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa meminta ijin sebentar untuk mengantarmu pulang." terdengar suara Sasuke yang sedikit tidak enak. Mungkin dia terlalu takut membiarkanku pulang sendiri. Padahal menggunakan taxipun aku tidak keberatan.

"Emang dari dosen jam berapa?" ku mengecilkan suara musiknya.

"Mungkin jam 4." katanya sambil mengeraskan kembali musiknya.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu kamu di perpustakaan aja ya. Sekalian aku mau ngerjain tugas. Aku tidak ingin kau membuang waktu hanya untuk mengantarku pulang. Ok?" ku kembali melirik kearahnya.

"Ok. terima kasih, Dobe…" Sasuke mengacak rambutku.

Tidak berapa lama kami sampai. Kami masuk kedalam kampusku. Kami memang pacaran tetapi aku tidak terlalu over padanya. Tapi dia tidak. Dia selalu over padaku.

"Kok akhir- akhir ini wajah kamu pucat terus sih?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Emang iyaya?" aku merasa bahwa aku biasa- biasa saja.

Dia mengangguk. Aku memang belum cek up bulan ini. Karena aku malas. Dan aku merasa aku baik- baik saja. Ku mempererat genggaman tanganku, seperti sadar dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearahku.

"Besok. Ku antar cek up ya?" Sasuke mengacak rambutku lagi.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mengangguk. Dia memang selalu tau tentang diriku. Kecuali penyakit ini. Maafkan aku Sasuke.

"Sekarang sudah sana masuk kelas!" katanya menyuruhku untuk segera memasuki kelasku.

"Iya,iya."

TAK!

Aku menjitak kepalanya dan segera masuk kedalam kelas. Karena aku tidak ingin dia menjitak balik kepalaku.

"BELAJAR YANG BAIK YA, TEME…." ku berteriak kearahnya dan melambaikan tanganku kepadanya.

Naruto POV end

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah kembali bersemangat ikut tersenyum dan segera menuju bangunan kampus sebelah. Tempat dimana dia mencari ilmu. Mereka memang berbeda jurusan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berjalan menuju pohon besar, tempat dimana dirinya sering bersama dengan Sasuke. dia akan makan siang bersama Sasuke. itu memang sudah dilakukannya sejak mereka masuk ke Universitas ini. mereka selalu bersama untuk makan siang.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, Sasuke mungkin sudah menunggunya. Mata kuliah Sasuke sudah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu, sedangkan dirinya baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama akhirnya Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku, yang Naruto yakin bahwa buku itu adalah makalah yang akan didiskusikannya dengan Dosen setelah pulang. Sehingga dia bisa menguasainya mungkin.

"Aku datang." Naruto duduk didepan Sasuke.

"Selalu saja terlambat." Sasuke menaruh sebuah pembatas dalam makalah yang dibacanya lalu dia segera menutup makalah itu.

"Kaukan tahu bahwa jika hari senin selalu seperti ini. kau tidak bisa menghapalnya?" Naruto sedikit menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Hn." Sasuke membuka bentonya.

"Iya, maaf." Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Akukan sudah bilang iya. aku tidak marah kok." Sasuke menatap Naruto lembut. Naruto tersenyum dan segera mengambil dan membuka bentonya juga.

"Ayo bertukar makanan." Naruto berkata dengan mata berbinar- binar.

"Pasti kau ingin tempuraku kan?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Ayolah…" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi… telur gulungmu, untukku. Bagaimana?" Sasuke mengajak barter kepada Naruto.

"Hmmm, baiklah." Naruto menyetujui usul Sasuke. walaupun Naruto sangat menyukai telur gulung buatan Kaa-sannya, tapi untuk tempura. Naruto akan memberikan apapun untuk menukarnya, tempura salah satu makanan kesukaannya selain ramen tentunya.

"Apa itu makalah yang akan didiskusikan pada saat pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukan nasi dalam mulutnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Jangan lupa. Aku berada di perpustakaan. Aku takut kau melupakanku." Naruto mengambil tempuranya dan memakannya.

"Hn." Sasuke lagi- lagi menjawab dengan singkat.

"Aku bicara denganmu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Hn."

"SASUKE…. berhenti menggunakan kedua huruf itu… aku bisa gila mendengarnya." Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

"Dasar Gila!" Naruto memakan bentonya dan sangat menikmatinya. 'Aku akan selalu dikelilingi orang seperti dirinya. tidak dirinya, tidak Nii-chan. Dasar cowok cool yang menyebalkan.' batin Naruto dalam hati.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Naru?" panggil seseorang dari belakang dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Ka-ka-kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran, karena Naruto belum juga pulang.

"Aku mau keperpus." Naruto menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Memang Sasuke ga jemput?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jemput ko jam 4." Naruto tersenyum lagi kearah Hinata.

"Lama banget." Hinata berkata dengan sangat biasa kepada Naruto, tetapi Naruto tahu ada sedikit nada keterkejutan dalam suaranya.

"Ga kok! Aku memang yang menyuruhnya seperti itu." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah aku duluan ya?" kata Hinata kepada Naruto, karena dia melihat kekasihnya yang sudah menungunya, Kiba memang beruntung mendapatkan Hinata. Sahabat Naruto yang sangat baik hati. Naruto tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka berdua.

"Ok, aku harus cepat ke perpustakaan!" Naruto berkata dengan semangat dan segera menuju perpustakaan. Dia tidak mau membuang- buang waktu. Setelah sampai Naruto segera mengambil hal- hal yang akan berguna untuk tugasnya.

Dia mencari buku- buku yang berhubungan dengan tugas yang diberikan salah satu dosen untuknya. Untung saja semua yang diperlukannya langsung ditemukannya. Dia akan menyerahkan tugas itu tepat waktu, dia tidak ingin tugasnya terselesaikan dengan tidak tepat waktu. Padahal dia baru saja diberi tugas itu hari sabtu dan tugas itu boleh dikumpulkan sampai hari sabtu. Jika dia mau, dia bisa saja mencotek kepada Hinata. Tapi dia bukan tipikal orang seperti itu.

Setelah mendapatkan semuanya, Naruto membawa semua buku yang sudah didapatkannya ke sebuah meja yang mengarah kejendela den segera membacanya. Naruto membuka- buka bukunya dan mengambil kata- kata yang berguna bagi tugasnya. Bila perlu dia mencatat nama buku dan penulisnya jika ternyata buku itu sangat penting untuknya. Dia bisa meminta Tou-sannya untuk membelikannya. Berhubung perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja itu dekat sekali dengan toko buku. Dan Tou-sannya tidak akan berkeberatan untuk membelinya. Tiba- tiba kepala Naruto pening. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Naruto memegang kepalanya.

Tes!

Darah menetes dari hidungnya, Naruto dapat melihat darah menodai oret- oretannya. Naruto menutup matanya sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa pening dari kepalanya.

"Dobe! Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tiba- tiba terdengar suara Sasuke.

Dengan segera Naruto menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang memang sejak awal berada di atas meja dan meremas kertas oret- oretannya.

"Hay.." kata Naruto menghadap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan Naruto.

"Gpp Cuman pilek." bohong Naruto kepada Sasuke. 'Aku tahu Sasuke tidak akan langsung percaya.' Naruto menatap Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melihat oret- oretan yang tadi Naruto remas.

"Apaan nih?" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kertas itu. Tapi dengan segera Naruto mengambilnya kembali.

"Ini hanya oret- oretan yang tidak penting. Sasuke, kamu bawa barang- barang aku ke mobil ya. Aku mau ke toilet nih." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Ok, ok." Sasuke membereskan tas dan peralatan Naruto.

Naruto segera keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah yang biasa. Tetapi setelah yakin Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya. Naruto langsung berlari kearah toilet. Darah masih keluar dari hidungnya. Untung baginya karena darah itu tidak menodai bajunya. 'Mengapa begini?' batin Naruto. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menghadap langit- langit. Setelah aliran darah itu berhenti. Naruto segera mencuci mukanya dan untuk tidak mendapat hal- hal yang tidak diinginkan Naruto mengmake up sedikit wajahnya. Walaupun hasilnya tetap saja seperi orang sakit berwajah pucat.

Dengan segera Naruto mengambil pil yang ada di tas. Tanpa air minumpun dia bisa meminumnya. Mungkin sudah kebiasaan baginya untuk meminum obat tanpa air. Awalnya dia merasakan pahit, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, obat itu tidak lebih dari makanan sehari-harinya. Dengan segera Naruto keluar dan menuju parkiran mobil. Disana dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobilnya. Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Maaf ya lama." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Gpp ko." kata Sasuke sambil segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Merekapun pulang dalam diam. Tidak biasanya mereka begini. Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki rasa ingin memberitahu apa yang terjadi kepada Sasuke. Tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan dirinya. Sasuke memang bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu. Tetapi dia takut perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya berubah. Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaa-san nya. Dia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku jemput jam 9." Sasuke memberitahu Naruto sebelum Naruto melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Naruto tersenyum bertanda bahwa dia setuju, setelah itu dia segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Habis kemana?"

Naruto melihat Kaa-san nya sudah melipat tangan didekat tangga.

"Ga kemana- mana ko, Cuma habis ngerjain tugas." jawab Naruto dengan nada yang biasa. Dia sedang tidak ingin diceramahi hanya karena terlamabat pulang ke rumah.

"Mukamu pucat sekali. Kaa-san sudah bilang jangan terlalu capek." Kushina menatap lembut Naruto.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Besok juga aku mau cek up sama Sasuke." Naruto segera ingin ke kamarnya sebelum Kaa-san nya menghentikan langkahnya. Kushina berlari ke ruang makan dan segera kembali dengan sekotak tisu ditangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kushina mengambil banyak tisu dan menempelkannya dihidung Naruto.

"Kaa-san bilang apakan?" Kushina masih menempelkan tisu ke hidung Naruto.

"Kaa-san, tadi juga dikampus, Naru mimisan." Naruto melapor tentang kejadian mimisan di kampusnya tadi.

"Naru… jangan memaksakan diri." Kushina menatap tajam naruto.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san harus siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi dengan Naru. Kaa-san harus belajar-"

"Tidak! Kamu tidak apa-apa!" Kushina agak sedikit membentak Naruto. Naruto mengetahui betapa sakit hati Kaa-san nya itu.

"Tidak akan Kaa-san biarkan penyakit itu menggerogoti tubuhmu." Kushina menatap sedih Naruto.

"Kaa-san… akhir-akhir ini Naru sudah ti-"

"TIDAK! SUDAH SANA MASUK KAMAR!" lagi- lagi Kushina memotong perkataan Naruto dan membentaknya.

Kaa-san sekarang benar- benar membentak Naruto. dia tahu Kaa-sannya sangat menyayanginya. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Kaa-sannya. Naruto segera menuju kamarnya dia dapat menerka bahwa Kaa-sannya sekarang sedang di kolam renang. Dan… menangis. Sejak dulu itu yang dilakukannya, jika dia merasa sedih. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia mencoba mengintip Kaa-sannya di kolam renang. Benar saja. Kaa-sannya sedang melihat kolam renang. Pandangannya kosong mengarah ke jernihnya air disana. Bulir- bulir air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Naruto tidak mau melihat Kaa-sannya seperti itu. Dia tidak mau. Dia tidak mau karena dia semuanya bersedih. Karena Dia semua begini. Karena dia semuanya menangis dan karena dia semuanya harus menderita. Naruto ingin mereka semua tersenyum dan bahagia. Walaupun dengan kenyataan bahwa ada penyakit mematikan yang bersarang didalam tubuhnya. Walaupun dengan kenyataan bahwa dia bisa saja pergi kapan saja. Karena Naruto tahu sebenarnya semuanya menyadari bahwa dia memang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Tadaima…"

Terdengar suara dari depan. Naruto tau itu pasti Nii-channya. Dia langsung berlari kedepan dan memeluk Nii-channya. Nii-channya yang tiba- tiba dipeluk hanya diam saja. Mungkin dia sudah mengerti apa yang Naruto butuhkan sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Naruto, setelah Naruto mulai melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku mimisan 2 kali hari ini." Naruto berkata dalam pelukan Kyuubi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari suara Kyuubi.

"Aku hanya bilang ke Kaa-san untuk belajar menerima bahwa waktuku-"

"Jangan bilang begitu!" Kyuubi menatap marah Naruto dan dia agak sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Nii-chan tidak akan membiarkanmu begini terus!" Kyuubi meyakinkan Naruto.

"Nii-chan. Stadiumku sudah stadium 3 dan tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa stadium itu akan tetap bertahan. Bukankah dokter sudah memberi tahu bahwa stadiumku mungkin akan naik lagi tahun ini. apalagi, kemoterapi yang ku jalankan kemarin kurang mendapat respon yang baik dari tubuh Naru." Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Naru sudah minum obat?" Kyuubi berusaha untuk menghibur dan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Naruto tahu itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian terus berada dalam kesedihan setelah . aku-" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kyuubi begitu pula dengan Kyuubi. Naruto menangis dalam pelukan Kyuubi. Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap Naruto lembut. Setelah itu dia menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Semuanya akan baik- baik saja, bukan? Semuanya sudah terkendali. Bukankah kami semua menyayangimu. Kau masih ingat bahwa kekuatan terbesar adalah kasih sayang." Kyuubi mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Imotounya itu. Naruto mengangguk dan berusaha untuk menatap Kyuubi.

"Itu baru Imotou dari Kyuubi." Kyuubi menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya membuat Naruto sedikit terkikik karena tingkat kenarsisan Kyuubi tinggi.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku kalah lagi hari ini." Naruto menggandeng tangan Kyuubi.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Kyuubi tersenyum kepada Naruto dan membawa Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan menang darimu, setelah aku menang. Aku benar- benar akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Kemenangan adalah akhir dari semuanya." Naruto berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Dia tidak ingin Nii-channya mengetahui apa yang dikatakannya.

To be continued

Hehehehe, bagaimanakah? Mungkin dichapter awal Tsuki belum tampilin sadnya, tapi dichap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Tsuki akan buat semuanya terasa, Tsuki harap nanti dapet feelnya. Tsuki harap. Hehehehehehe. Makannya sekarang lagi nyari inspirasi yang bener- bener bisa kebawa kecerita. Tsuki pengen banget buat cerita yang bisa bikin pembacanya nangis. Tsuki mau coba tahap demi tahap. Hehehehe. Doakan Tsuki ya… satu lagi.. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahahahaha… akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Tsuki udah usaha untuk publish cerita ini. tapi berhubung Tsuki fokus sama skuel jadi tertinggal deh nih cerita. Tsuki yakin WAKTU adalah cerita yang Tsuki paling lama untuk update. Maafkan Tsuki. Tsuki akan lebih berusaha untuk memperbaiki masalah waktu. Dan maafkan Tsuki, kali ini Tsuki gak bisa merubah alurnya. Tsuki udah meneguhkan hati bahwa Naruto akan menjadi death chara disini. Maafkan Tsuki. saatnya balas review…

Naruto : aku yang review deh. Author duduk aja. Kasian, pasti capek.

Author Tsuki : Arigatou….. *Peluk Naruto sambil ngasih kupon makan gratis ramen.*

Naruto : oke. Aku yang balas review kali ini.

Nara Hikari : Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan. Sekarang Author update.

Fanny Amatir Author : haahahahahaha aku aja sampe pengen pingsan. Tapi Kyuubi itu orangnya baik kok. Cuma agak jail aja. Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan.

Yashina Uzumaki : iya nih. Author katanya sedang berusaha untuk angst nya. Ya begitulah. Author suka banget sama SasuFemNaru dan keromantisannya juga tentunya. Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan.

Mizu : Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan. Hahahahaha siapkan saja mungkin perlahan akan mulai terasa sadnya. Yupz, Tsuki sedang berusaha untuk membuatku mati. Ah… masalah bahasa, Author memang mengakuinya. Mau tahu? ini itu cerpen jadul Author. Alias cerpen yang sudah lama dibuat sama Author Tsuki. Tetapi dengan karakter yang berbeda. Dan karena ngeditnya kurang prefesioanal. Jadinya gini deh. 

Queen The Reaper : Author minta maaf katanya. Keajaiban mungkin saja datang. Tetapi pikiran Author lagi mengarah pada saat- saat alur mati. Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan. 

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : iya nih. Author suka banget aku menderita. Yupz, tebakannya benar. Author berharap chapter sekarang lebih angst. Hmm… diakhir cerita ini akhirnya aku akan menutup mata untuk selamanya. Hahahahaha, memang kasihan Sasuke. Tapi… tenang saja, aku hanya mati difanfic ini. Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan. 

via-SasuNaru : hehehehehehe. Author Tsuki katanya minta maaf, karena dia lagi pengen banget buat sad ending dengan death chara. Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan. 

devil eye's : eh? Author Tsuki kira itu belum terlalu sad. Hehehehehe wah, seru donk. Tapi jangan ikut terbawa galaunya juga ya. Ah…. Author Tsuki terbang tuh denger dipuji kayak gitu. Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan. 

fujiwara eimi : hahahahaha. Memang sudah berencana seperti itu. Tetapi, pada saat awal Author mau menampilkan pada saat beberapa saat sebelum stadium itu berubah menjadi stadium 4. Yupz akan sad ending. Aku yang akan mati. Gak gitu juga, 'readers is a queen and a king' itu yang Author katakan padaku. Ok. Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan. 

Yuu-chan : yups, Author mengakuinya. Katanya mungkin karena fanfic ini sudah dibuat sejak dulu. dan pengeditan kurang prefesional jadinya begitu deh. Author minta maaf ya, hahahahaha iya nih. Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan.

Wulan-chan : itu karena Authornya suka sama detektif dan dia terlalu terinspirasu dari sana. Dan juga karena Authornya itu kurang kreatif. Kerjaannya mikir penyamaran terus udah yang selalu merahasiakan aku terus lagi. Author Tsuki mengatkan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou sambil membungkukan badan.

Author Tsuki : Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Sepertinya para readers udah ga sabar baca. Ok. kita mulai saja.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Death chara : Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**WAKTU**

Naruto tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Dia sepertinya lupa bahwa dia memiliki janji dengan Sasuke untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Naru." suara seseorang terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Ngh." Naruto berguling kesamping.

"Naru." lagi- lagi suara itu terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Tapi kali ini dia mengabaikannya dan hal itu membuat siku- siku di dahi seseorang itu berkedut.

"NARUTO….."

GUBRAK!

Naruto akhirnya jatuh dari kasurnya. Dia melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Mencari sumber suara yang telah membuatnya merasakan ciuman dari lantai kamarnya.

"SASUKE…." Naruto berteriak saat akhirnya dia menemukan siapa itu.

"Kau ingin cek up bukan? Ayo cepat bersiap. Aku akan dibawah, sarapan dengan semuanya." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto dan dia segera keluar dari kamar Naruto. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan lemas dan dia segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil, mereka adalah sahabat yang abadi. Tetapi hubungan persahabatan mereka tidaklah putus walaupun mereka sekarang berpacaran. Tidak ada yang berubah setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sikap dan prilaku Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu, pada saat mereka masih menjadi sahabat. Sasuke keluar masuk rumah dan kamar Naruto seperti rumahnya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang sering keluar masuk kamar dan rumah Sasuke. Dan hal itu tidaklah membuat kedua keluarga itu merasa tidak nyaman.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Dia menggunakan jeans, kaos berwarna cream dan blazer berwarna coklat. Setelah itu dia turun kebawah setelah mengambil tasnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Naruto? kau ini membuat Sasuke menunggu." Kushina menatap Naruto.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Aku tahu." Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke dan mengambil setangkup roti. Diolesinya roti itu dengan selai coklat lalu dimakannya roti itu. Naruto melihat kekanan kekiri. Tidak biasanya dia tidak melihat Kyuubi disana. Biasanya jika jam segini, Kyuubi masih berada di meja makan. Kusina yang melihat gerak gerik Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengerti arti dari gerak- gerik itu.

"Kyuubi ada urusan pagi ini, jadi dia berangkat lebih awal. Ini!" Kushina memberikan obat ditangan Naruto.

"Kau harus makan banyak dan minum obat dengan benar." Sasuke memberitahu. Walaupun Sasuke tidak mengetahui pasti penyakit Naruto. Naruto mengambil obat itu lalu dikunyahnya obat itu. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana pahitnya obat itu. Dia ingin pahit yang dirasakannya sekarang tidak akan sepahit dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dokter nanti.

Setelah sarapan mereka segera pergi menuju rumah sakit dimana Naruto akan cek up. Naruto melamun sepanjang jalan. Dia sangat berharap bahwa kabar yang akan diterimanya tidak akan merubah apapun Nanti.

"Dobe?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo keluar. Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto dan membuka tangannya untuk meraih tangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu meraih tangan Sasuke, lalu dia keluar dari mobil.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan dokter itu. Jantung Naruto tidak ada hentinya untuk berdetak kencang. Dan setelah didepan ruangan itu. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Semua akan berjalan dengan baik." Sasuke menatap sendu Naruto lalu diciumnya dahi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang akan membuatnya sakit hati dan membuatnya frustasi setiap mengunjunginya

Naruto POV

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sangat tidak ingin aku temui. Ruangan dimana aku difonis penyakit ini. Penyakit yang membuatku sakit, penyakit yang membuatku ingin mati dan penyakit yang membuatku menyesali mengapa aku dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Sempat aku berfikir, mengapa penyakit ini memilihku. Aku selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku bukanlah anak nakal, walaupun pernah beberapa kali nakal. Tapi, penyakit ini membuatku merasa bahwa Tuhan tidak adil denganku.

Aku melangkah lebih jauh dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna perak. Pria itu mendongak keatas dan tersenyum setelah melihatku.

"Ah… kau datang juga. Jika dalam waktu satu minggu kau tidak datang. Aku yang akan datang ke rumahmu, Nona Namikaze." Dokter itu tertawa kepaku setelah mengatakan itu dan menyuruhku untuk ke ruang periksanya. Dan aku mengganti pakaianku, hal yang harus pertama ku lakukan adalah memeriksa bagaimana kepalaku dan setelah itu baru pemeriksaan.

Waktu yang hanya 3 jam bagaikan satu tahun bagiku. Mungkin Sasuke sudah merasa bosan diluar. Tetapi, dia harus menerima itu. Bukankah dia memang sudah seperti biasa seperti itu. Mengingat dirinya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar." dokter itu memberitahu. Aku sudah mengganti pakaianku dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di kasur tempat dimana aku diperiksa tadi.

"Apa hasilnya baik, Dok?" aku tetap dikasur, entah mengapa aku tidak ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Hmmm…. Bisakah kau mengajak keluargamu besok? Aku akan memberitahu hasilnya besok." suara Dokter seperti tidak enak ditelingaku.

"Katakan saja, Dok! Aku tidak apa. Stadiumku bertambah, bukan?" ku meremas kasur itu. ke kencangkan remasanku untuk menetralkan diriku agar tidak terlalu shock.

"Seperti yang sudah diprediksi. Stadiummu memang bertambah, Naru. Tapi… bisakah kau memberitahu keluargamu untuk datang besok." Dokter itu memberitahu lagi.

Ku makin meremas kasur itu.

"Ya, aku akan membawa mereka besok." ku mencoba untuk berbicara senormal mungkin.

SREK!

Ku membuka tirai yang tadi memisahkan kami.

"Aku boleh pulang?" Naruto menatap Dokternya.

"Ya. Kau tidak apa Naru-chan? kau sangat pucat." Dokter itu terlihat sangat cemas. Aku yang ingin segera pergi membatalkan niatku dan duduk didepannya.

"Dok! Mengapa aku tidak merasakan apa- apa? Mengapa aku merasa bahwa aku baik- baik saja? tetapi mengapa hasilnya begini, Dok?" Naruto berbicara tanpa menatap Dokternya.

"Naru memang tidak merasakan apa- apa. Tapi tubuh Naru yang merasakannya. Tubuh Naru semakin lemah tanpa Naru sadari. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tapi tenang saja, saya tidak akan menyerah. Saya akan menjelaskan besok, kau mengerti." Dokter itu mencoba tersenyum kepadaku. Tetapi aku tahu itu senyum palsu. Aku membalas senyum itu dan keluar.

Ku memegang pegangan pintu dan keluar. Saat keluar yang pertama ku lihat adalah Sasuke.

"Sas-" ku memotong ucapanku karena kakiku mulai bergetar. Aku mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter. Kakiku bergetar dengan hebat.

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh terduduk dan air mata tanpa sadar jatuh dari pipiku.

"Naruto!" ku mendengar suara Sasuke. Ku mendongak keatas dan melihatnya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menatap cemas diriku. Dia berjongkok didepanku.

"Sasuke." kataku lemah lalu aku segera memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya kepadaku. Dan aku menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke! jika kau bisa mendengar hatiku, katakan! Katakan! Katakan kau mendengarnya. Hatiku sekarang berbicara bahwa aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Ayo Sasuke! katakan bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Katakan padaku bahwa aku masih melamun di mobilmu sekarang. tolong! Tolong bangunkan aku!

Ku menangis dan terus menangis. Sasuke yang tidak bisa membaca hatiku hanya bersedia untuk meminjamkan kaosnya untuk aku basahi dengan air mataku. Dia dengan setia menungguku untuk puas menangis. Dia tidak banyak bertanya. Dia hanya mengelus punggungku dan sesekali mencium puncak kepalaku.

Setelah merasa puas. Aku mengusap air mata yang ada dipipiku dan menatapnya.

"Kau tahu? matamu sembab. Dan kau itu sangat terlihat jelek." Sasuke menjawil hidungku dan aku tertawa menanggapinya. Bahkan suaraku sudah tercekat- cekat sekarang.

"Kita jalan- jalan dulu yuk." Sasuke membangunkanku.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Bisakah kau membawaku untuk segera pulang sekarang? aku sangat lelah sekali hari ini." Naruto meminta pengertian Sasuke.

"Ah, jika itu maumu." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto sayang, lalu digandengannya Naruto menuju parkir mobil. Mereka akan pulang sekarang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto disuruh untuk segera istirahat oleh Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengurung diri di kamar dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh dokternya tadi.

'Seperti yang sudah diprediksi. Stadiummu memang bertambah, Naru. Tapi… bisakah kau memberitahu keluargamu untuk datang besok.'

Naruto berguling kesamping dan melihat dimana foto keluarganya berada.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh dokter? Mengapa besok dokter ingin semua keluarga datang?." Diambilnya foto itu lalu diangakatnya tinggi- tinggi foto itu.

"Apa aku memang tidak boleh melihat kalian lebih lama lagi? Semuanya sekarang tampak tidak adil bagiku. Ah… mengapa aku begini." Naruto menjatuhkan foto itu di kasur dan dia menutup matanya.

Naruto POV end

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Kyuu-Nii. Besok Dokter atau kita kenal Kakashi Ji-san ingin kalian datang ke rumah sakit." Naruto menyendokan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Untuk apa?" Kaa-san terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ingin membicarakan tentang kanker otak ini yang sudah mencapai stadium 4." Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

Semua yang ada dimeja makan berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya kecuali Naruto. Suasana diruang makan itu mendadak menjadi hening. Semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kasihan. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan secara berlebihan menghela napas. Dia benar- benar sangat tidak senang dengan tatapan itu.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Aku bukanlah orang yang harus dikasihani. Aku ini Naruto yang dulu, Naruto anak dan adik tecinta kalian. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sangat menyedihkan yang membutuhkan rasa kasihan kalian." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Esoknya seperti yang direncanakan. Naruto dan seluruh keluarga datang ke rumah sakit. Mereka benar- benar menjadi tidak tenang. Mereka berharap apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kakashi nanti akan membuat mereka senang. Mereka tidak ingin mendengar kata- kata yang menyakitkan.

CKLEK

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan dokter Kakashi.

"Kalian datang juga. Silahkan duduk, aku sudah menyiapkan kursi untuk kalian." Kakashi berdiri dan menyuruh Naruto dan keluarganya untuk duduk di sofa barunya. Setelah mereka semua duduk. Kakashi ikut duduk dihadapan mereka dengan membawa kertas hasil pemeriksaan Naruto kemarin.

"Hmmm… aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana." Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Katakan saja apa yang harus dikatakan, Dok." Naruto menatap Kakashi lalu tersenyum. Kakashi yang melihat senyum tulus dari Naruto membalas tatapan sedih kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya… tentang hasil tes kemarin itu-" Kakashi memotong pembicaraannya dan melihat Naruto dan keluarganya secara bergantian. Kakashi mencoba untuk meneguhkan hatinya, dia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan kemarin. Tetapi berhubung yang datang hanya dirimu. Aku tidak jadi mengatakannya. Karena ini adalah hal yang sangat penting dan jika aku tidak mengatakannya. Aku takut aku akan menyesal. Tapi… aku takut kalian tidak bisa menerimanya." Kakashi akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan kalimat pembukanya. Dia sekarang akan mencoba untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Kakashi menarik napas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan(?).Kakashi tampak begitu tidak baik sekarang. aku dapat merasakan bagaimana keadaannya. Aku merasakan bahwa dirinya memikul beban yang begitu berat. Ku melihat dirinya menghela napas setelah beberapa saat tadi menarik napas. Dan sepertinya sekarang dia akan mengatakannya.

Hening…

"Naruto, seperti yang ku katakana kemarin stadiummu bertambah menjadi stadium 4."

Hening…

Ku merasakan bahwa pandanganku memudar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap semuanya. Tetapi aku tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa sebenarnya jantungku ini berdetak kencang. Dan aku memiliki firasat buruk dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kakashi Ji-san.

"Naruto. Kau harus tabah dan sabar mendengar apa yang akan ku beritahukan." Kakashi menatapku sendu. Tetapi itu bukanlah tatapan kasihan, melainkan tatapan yang mendorongku untuk bersiap dengan apapun yang akan diatakan oleh Ji-san.

"Naruto,dari hasil pemeriksaan kemarin aku menemukan bahwa stadiummu bertambah. Tetapi bukan hanya itu saja. Hal lain yang aku temukan adalah-" Kakashi memotong perkataannya

"Naruto, kau tidak akan hidup lama. Kira- kira… hanya beberapa bulan lagi."

BUGH!

Ku mendengar suara orang dipukul, ku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah suara. Ku melihat Kyuu-Nii yang sedang menarik kerah baju dokter itu.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, HAH!" Kyuu-Nii terlihat sangat marah.

"Kyuu…" ku mencoba untuk menenangkan Nii-chan.

"Kyuu-Nii… aku tidak apa-apa." Ku tersenyum kepadanya. Menunjukan senyum yang sangat tulus, tetapi tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyum terpaksaku.

"Kyuu-Nii… ku mohon." Ku menatap sedih dirinya. Nii-chan memandangku sebentar. Dan kemudian dia melepaskan kerah baju dokter. Kyuu- Nii menatap ku kesal lalu pergi dari ruangan. Aku yang tidak bisa melihat itu langsung mengejar Nii-chan.

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan! tunggu aku!" ku berlari mengejarnya. Aku tetap mengejarnya walaupun Kyuu-Nii sudah jauh sekali denganku dan walaupun aku merasakan sakit yang sangat menyakitkan dikepalaku. Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya yang sedang memukul salah satu pohon.

"Nii-chan." ku memanggil dirinya sambil mencoba untuk menetralkan kembali nafasku. Setelah yakin semuanya telah kembali seperti semula, ku memegang tangannya. Tapi Nii-chan dengan segera menampiknya.

"Nii-chan tidak boleh seperti ini. bukankah kita harus siap setiap saat. Nii-chan tidak boleh seperti ini. yang sakit itu aku, yang merasakannya itu aku dan yang akan pergi selamanya itu… aku." Ku mencoba untuk mangeluarkan suara yang seperti biasa. Walaupun aku tahu, suaraku sangat terdengar bergetar. Bukan hanya suaraku, tetapi tubuhku juga. Aku dapat merasakan itu.

GRAB!

Tiba- tiba Nii-chan memelukku erat.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu! aku ingin kau menangis! Jangan memaksakan diri. Menangislah." Kyuu-Nii memelukku sangat erat, lebih erat dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bohong!" Kyuu-Nii menatapku tajam.

"Biarkan! Biarkan aku berbohong. Aku mohon! Biarkan aku seperti ini. Diwaktuku yang tidak lama ini. Aku ingin semua melihatku selalu ceria dan tidak akan ada yang melihatku-"

HUG!

Lagi- lagi Nii-chan memelukku.

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali! Aku menyuruhmu untuk menangis." Kyuu-Nii kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku menghirup parfum yang digunakannya. Parfum yang sangat aku sukai. Aku suka parfum ini, apa aku bisa mencium wangi parfum ini? akankah aku akan terus melihat orang yang menggunakan parfum ini? dan akankah aku akan pergi dengan sebuah kenangan tentang parfum ini? tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku tidak ingin semua pergi, aku masih ingin melihat semuanya. Aku masih ingin melihat Kaa-san, aku masih ingin melihat Tou-san, aku masih ingin melihat Kyuu-Nii dan aku masih ingin melihat Sasuke.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika semuanya hilang. Aku hanya akan sendiri tanpa mereka. Pada saat aku pergi akankah mereka merindukanku, akankah mereka tetap mengingatku, apa mereka akan sedih? Apa mereka akan cemas? Apa mereka akan mengunjungi makamku setiap hari?

Hidup bagaikan daun yang bisa jatuh kapan saja. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan daun itu akan jatuh. Walaupun aku adalah daun yang terlihat sehat, tetapi saat dilihat dari dekat, tangkai daunku itu sangatlah rapuh, terkena angin sedikit saja bisa membuatku jatuh. Dan jatuhnya diriku sudah ditentukan, itu akan terjadi beberapa bulan lagi.

"Nii-chan. Aku masih ingin melihatmu, aku masih ingin melihat kalian, aku masih ingin melihat pagi." aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan air mataku mengalir dengan deras.

Naruto POV end

"Aku akan menjaminnya, kau tidak akan apa- apa. Mau seberepa banyak kau melihatku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau ingin melihat pagi? Kau akan melihat pagi. Tenang saja. Jika pagi tidak mau datang padamu akan kubawa pagi untukmu. Akan ku bawakan pagi untukmu. Walaupun dokter saja tidak bisa membawakan pagi itu. Dia hanyalah dokter yang tidak berguna." Kyuubi memeluk erat Naruto. Dirinya mendongak keatas. Tidak akan diperlihakan bagaimana rapuhnya dirinya sekarang. Dia tidak akan rapuh didepan Naruto. Dia tidak akan kalah dengan Naruto. Dia akan selalu menjadi orang yang sangat tegar. Dia akan berjuang untuk Naruto. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk membuat Naruto tidak lagi mengalami penderitaan.

Tetapi, semuanya runtuh. Air mata Kyuubi keluar. Dia semakin memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto merasakan bahwa sebenarnya Kyuubi merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya. Dia dapat meraskan bahwa Kyuubi berkata dengan sungguh- sungguh. Tetapi, yang Naruto ragukan adalah bahwa pagi memang sedang bermusuhan dengannya sekarang.

Dibawah pohon yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya mereka berdua menangis. Merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Mencoba mengerti dan menyatukan hati masing- masing. Hembusan angin datang. Menerbangkan dan mengugurkan daun yang ada ditangkainya. Daun yang berterbangan sungguh sangat cocok dengan suasana sekarang.

"Kyuu-Nii, bisakah kau berjanji padaku? Hey! Kau menangis?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kelilipan." Kyuubi mengucek matanya. Naruto tahu bahwa Kyuubi berbohong.

"Kau akan berjanji padaku?" Naruto mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Kyuubi menatap Naruto sayang dan mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada Sasuke." Naruto menatap Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada Sasuke." Kyuubi mengulangi.

"Tidak boleh bersedih lagi dan menangis." Naruto memberitahu janji yang kedua.

"Hey! Siapa yang menangis?" Kyuubi menatap tidak suka Naruto. tetapi Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Baik, baik, baik. Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi dan aku tidak akan menangis. Kau sudah puas!" Kyuubi mencondongkan mukanya kepada Naruto. Naruto menunduk kebawah.

"Dan yang terakhir. Berjanjilah bahwa Kyuu-Nii selau bahagia dan akan selalu menjaga…. " Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa Kyuu-Nii akan selalu menjaga Kaa-san dan Tou-san setelah aku pergi." Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu menatap marah Naruto.

"KAU! Aku tidak akan berjanji seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh percaya dengan Dokter itu. Kau akan tetap hidup. Kau akan tetap menjaga Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku terlalu sibuk dan malas untuk mengurus mereka. Kau ingin aku menempatkan mereka dipanti jompo pada saat mereka tua!" Kyuubi sedikit membentak Naruto.

"Kyuu…" Naruto menunjukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kyuu-Nii… ayolah… setidaknya untuk kali ini buat diriku tenang. Janjimu akan menenangkanku." Naruto tersenyum manis kepada Kyuubi.

"Senyum itu selalu menjadi andalanmu." dan akhirnya Kyuubi mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Naruto.

"Kau Nii-chan yang baik hati, Kyuu. Aku akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu nanti. Kau tidak boleh menghianatiku, Kyuu. Atau aku akan membencimu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyuubi tertawa melihat hal itu dan mereka akhirnya setelah tertawa bersama mereka segera masuk kembali kedalam ruangan dokter. Mereka telah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

'Kyuu, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Kau adalah Nii-chan terbaikku. Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu. Kau adalah Nii-chan yang sangat aku sayanagi dan aku cintai. Maafkan aku membuatmu susah dengan janji itu. tapi…. Hanya satu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin kau, Tou-san dan Kaa-san bahagia dengan ada atau tanpa diriku. Aku percayakan mereka kepadamu, Kyuu. Aku sangat percaya padamu.' batin Naruto saat melihat Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang merasa diperhatiakan menatap Naruto juga.

"Hey, hey, hey. Kau tidak perlu memuja ketampananku seperti itu. Aku tahu, aku sangat tampan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa Imoutoku ini juga ternyata mengangguminya." kata Kyuubi dengan bangganya.

TAK!  
>Naruto menjitak kepala Kyuubi dan berlari.<p>

"Weee… kau ini terlalu berkhayal. Kau itu tidak ada tampan- tampannya sama sekali. Kau itu tidak tampan tapi kau itu adalah nampan. Tempat dimana semuanya ingin mengiris diatasnya. Siapa yang bilang dirimu tampan, HAH? Kau berkhayal. Weeee…" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik salah satu pipinya kebawah.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh. Awas ya... kau akan menerima balasanku. Jagan lari kau!" Kyuubi mengejar Naruto. dan acara kejar- kejaranpun terjadi disana, tentunya dengan banyaknya omelan yang keluar dari perawat disana. Tetapi mereka berdua sangat menikmati moment itu. Moment yang tidak akan terjadi lagi dilain waktu. Lebih tepatnya dilain hari.

To be continued

Bagaimana? Sudah sad kah? Sudah ada yang menangiskah? Tsuki merencanakan cerita ini akan dijadikan 5 atau dibawah 5 chapter. Tsuki gak mau banyak- banyak soalnya takut gak ada waktu untuk nulis cerita Chapter selanjutnya. Waktu baca lagi nih cerita untuk fix nya. Tsuki jujur agak tersentuh pada saat percakapan antara Naruto dan Kyuubi. Tsuki menangis. Hehehehehehe. Bagaimana dengan para readers? Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha… Tsuki update WAKTU nih. Bersamaan dengan Misi : LOVE. Hohohohoo, ternyata chapter kemarin terasa banget sadnya. Kalo sekarang… hmmm… itu… baca sendiri aja deh. Hehehehe. Tsuki berniat untuk chapter selanjutnya itu last chap. Maaf agak sedikit mempercepat alur juga. Tapi Tsuki masih mempertahankan sadnya kok. Tenang… hahahaha. Balas review yuk..

Nara Hikari : xixiixixixi, arigatou…. Hehehehehe, Naruto… bakal-. *gak kuat ngomong.* pasti tahu, tapi Tsuki simpan sampai akhir chapter. Hehehehe arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Fate : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : arigatou… iya nih, Tsuki sekali- kali mau buat pemain utamanya mati. Yupz, sad ending. Naruto sakit…. Kanker otak. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki jadi nambah semangat nih belajarnya! 

Nasumi-chan Uharu : xixixixixi, Arigatou… hmmm… masalah itu baca aja ya, soalnya Tsuki juga ga tahu apa ini lebih sedih apa ga. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki akan berusaha keras! 

via-sasunaru : maafkan Tsuki… soalnya Tsuki mau punya cerita yang pemain utamanya mati. Mumpung lagi jadi orang yang tegaan. Hehehehehe. Ok, Tsuki usahakan ya… arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Kiriya Diciannove : hehehehehe. Yupz, sad story. Benar sekali Naruto mati. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

backtothe diah-san michiru : gpp kok, Tsuki udah berterima kasih banget udah ada yang mau baca. Hehehehe, ternyata ceritanya sesuai dengan keinginan Tsuki. Pasti penasaran, tapikan Sasuke tahunya Naruto punya penyakit turunan. Mau reques? Silahkan, mumpung masih ada last chap sama epilog nih. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Yuu-chan : mungkin karena kurang sadnya. Hehehehe. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki pasti akan berjuang! Hahahahaha. 

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Death chara : Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**WAKTU**

Naruto dan Kyuubi masuk kedalam ruangan Kakashi dengan tawa yang bersama mereka. Tapi, tawa itu terhenti setelah melihat Kushina yang sedang menangis didalam Minato.

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san." Naruto menghampiri Kaa-sannya dan mengelus punggung Kaa-sannya itu. tapi, dengan segera tangan Naruto ditampik oleh Kaa-sannya.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH TEGAR! MULAI BESOK KAU AKAN DIRAWAT."

JLEB!

Naruto merasakan sebuah pedang menusuk jantungnya. Dia berdiri mematung. Dia tidak akan mau untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Sesakit apapun dirinya, rumah sakit adalah tempat terakhir yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Naru, kau terlalu cepat pergi. Aku belum mengatakan semuanya. Kau harus mendapatkan penanganan khusus. Mungkin sekarang kau tidak merasakan apa- apa. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Kanker otakmu sudah stadium 4." Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mau!" Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tapi, Naru-" Kakashi menatap mata Naruto balik.

"Biarkan aku menikmati hari- hari terakhirku, Dok." Naruto menundukan wajahnya karena tidak sanggup melihat mata Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan menuruti maumu. Hanya kali ini. kau akan ku biarkan tidak dirawat. Tapi hanya satu pesanku. Jika kau mimisan dan pingsan disaat yang bersamaan. Kau harus segera dirawat. Jika kau masih menginginkan hidupmu." Kakashi menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dia ingin Naruto berjanji kepadanya. Naruto adalah pasien kesayangannya. Pasien yang sudah diangapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Sakit hatinya mengetahui Naruto harus mengalami itu semua.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Kakashi. 'Tapi sepertinya aku akan sedikit berbohong, Dok. Dan sepertinya kau harus menuruti apa mauku untuk beberapa kali lagi.' Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan terima kasih.

"Baiklah. AYO PULANG!" Naruto berkata dengan sangat semangat. Semua heran mengapa Naruto bisa sebegitu tegar. Semuanya dalam keadaan sedih sekarang. tetapi dirinya begitu bersemangat, mungkin itu adalah keistimewaan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Kushina menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak akan menunjukan kelemahannya. Dia ingin sekuat Naruto sekarang, walaupun dengan sesuatu hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak ingin kalah dengan Naruto. Naruto bisa menerima itu semua dengan lapang dada, dan dia harus mengikuti itu. karena sebenarnya yang sangat menderita adalah Naruto.

"KITA MAKAN RAMEN…." Kushina berteriak. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

"Kau ingin ikut juga, Kakashi?" Minato bertanya kepada Kakashi sebelum mereka benar- benar pergi darisana.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi mengelus dagunya. Kemudian dibukanya sebuah map yang ada dimeja dan dilihatnya kalender yang ada dimeja juga.

"Ayolah, Dok. Ah tidak, Ayolah… Ji-san…" Naruto berlari kearah Kakashi dan memeluk lengan Kakashi.

"Hmm… baiklah, berhubung hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal." Kakashi mengacak sayang rambut Naruto.

"YEY! AYO PERGI…" Naruto menarik tangan Kakashi dan mereka pergi bersama untuk makan ramen.

'Terima kasih, Kaa-san. Terima kasih, Tou-san, terima kasih Kyuu-Nii, terima kasih Ji-san. Kalian telah berusaha untuk tegar. Aku tahu aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk berada di dunia. Tetapi, setidaknya aku menyimpan kenangan indah ini. Kaa-san, teruslah tertawa dan tersenyum. Jangan pernah merindukanku. Untuk kali ini, hanya satu ke inginanku, aku ingin memori diriku yang ada diotak semua orang yang menyayangiku menghilang. Biarkan mereka melupakanku, bahkan tidak mengenalku. Sehingga aku tidak akan merasa bersalah ketika aku pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya.' Naruto menatap semua yang ada disekelilingnya dan ikut tertawa bersama dengan mereka.

"Arigatou." kata Naruto pelan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Esoknya Naruto berangkat ke kampus seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula, dia bersama dengan Sasuke. Dia masih belum jujur dengan Sasuke tentang kejadian kemarin. Padahal kemarin malam, Sasuke sudah memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Kau itu sakit apa sih, Naruto? aku tidak mau kau menghindar sekarang. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu." kata Sasuke sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto. Sekarang mereka sedang menuju tempat dimana mereka akan makan siang bersama.

"Ah… kau membawa bekal tempura juga sekarang?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke menghela napas. Dan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto dan menatap Naruto lekat- lekat.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau ini!" Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Kanker Otak." Naruto berkata dengan sangat lancar. Sasuke memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Tampak sekali rasa Shock diwajah Sasuke.

"Kanker Otak?" Sasuke mengulangi dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tidak berbohong?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin Shock.

"Seperti yang ku duga, begitulah reaksimu. Tidak! Aku hanya terkena Leukimia." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. kemudian, dilepaskannya tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya, lalu ditariknya tangan Sasuke agar cepat berjalan.

"Hey! Leukimia dan kanker otak itu sama- sama kanker." Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Tapi… Leukimia itu ada pengobatannya. Jika aku operasi sumsum tulang belakang, aku bisa hidup lebih lama." Naruto menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Hmmm… kapan operasi itu akan dilakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Secepatnya, aku akan pergi beberapa bulan lagi." Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Jika begitu aku tenang sekarang. Kau harus melakukan secepatnya, cepat pergi operasi secepatnya. Aku akan memberikan berita bagus. Tapi kita duduk dulu." Sasuke tersenyum lalu duduk dibawah pohon dimana mereka sering makan siang bersama. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan memperhatikan Sasuke.

'Aku akan pergi selamanya Sasuke. Bukan pergi untuk melakukan operasi. Kanker ku bukan Leukimia, tetapi Kanker otak. Sasuke, melihat dirimu begitu lega mendengar bahwa aku akan baik- baik saja membuatku tenang dan bahagia. Kau akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya, tapi bukan sekarang.' senyum dibibir Naruto tidak henti- hentinya terukir.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Ah.. karena aku sedang bahagia. Akan kuberikan semua tempura yang ada dibekalku tanpa meminta bekal makan siangmu." Sasuke tersenyum lalu membuka bekalnya.

Setelah itu mereka makan dalam keadaan diam. Hati Naruto sakit mengetahui bahwa kejadian yag dilakukannya sekarang mungkin tidak akan terjadi lagi. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan lagi atau bahkan beberapa minggu lagi. Naruto mengambil tempuranya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Naruto." Sasuke tiba- tiba memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Aku akan melamarmu."

UHUK UHUK UHUK

Naruto tersedak dia langsung meminum minumannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Naruto merasa sangat kaget.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi malam bersama Baka Aniki, Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku akan melamarmu. Kita sudah sangat dekat, mengenal satu sama lain. Kita tidak perlu meragukan apapun untuk menjalin sebuah keluarga. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

'Jika kau tahu dengan keadaanku sekarang. akankah kau mengatakan hal yang sama Sasuke? akankah kau akan tetap melamarku? Atau kau malah menjauhiku dan tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi? Aku sangat bahagia mendengar kata- kata itu. tapi… aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Hidupmu masih panjang. Sedangkan hidupku sudah berhadapan dengan kematian. Kau masih begitu bersinar. Sedangkan diriku bagaikan matahari yang ingin terbenam. Aku…. Juga mencintaimu.' Naruto berbicara dalam hati.

"Sasuke-"

TES

Darah jatuh ketangan Sasuke. Naruto mimisan lagi, pagi ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dia mimisan. Tapi dia tidak akan memberitahu Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Anikinya.

"Naruto! hidungmu." Sasuke segera melepaskan genggamannya dan mengambil tisu ditas Naruto. ditempelkannya tisu itu ke hidung Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap balik Sasuke dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Berhenti memandang-"

BRUK

Dan Naruto pingsan kearah Sasuke.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto POV

Apa aku sudah di surga? Atau aku sudah di neraka? Ku berjalan disebuah jalan yang sangat indah. Jalan yang penuh dengan bunga dan kupu- kupu yang beterbangan. Aku bermain disana. Mengejar kupu- kupu yang beterbangan.

"Naruto."

Tiba- tiba sebuah suara terdengar ditelingaku. Ku menengok kebelakang dan melihat seluruh keluargaku dan Sasuke.

"Kau akan kembali, bukan?" Kaa-san berkata kepadaku.

"Kaa-san." Ku memanggil dirinya. Tetapi setelah ku memanggilnya, dirinya menghilang begitu saja.

"Naru-chan." Tou-san memanggilku. Dan aku memanggilnya lagi. Tapi, dia ikut menghilang. Kyuu-Nii memanggilku juga. Dan saat aku memanggilnya juga. Dia menghilang.

"Dobe." Sasuke memanggilku dan membuka tangannya. Berharap aku akan meraihnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu. Aku takut kau menghilang. Biarlah kau disini, lihat! Semuanya sangat indah." Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto." dan Sasuke pergi.

Ku memandang Sasuke yang menghilang. Semuanya pergi setelah ku panggil. Tetapi, Sasuke juga pergi walaupun aku tidak memanggilnya. Sama seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. Semuanya akan bersedih saat mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki penyakit ini dan walaupun aku tidak memberitahu kepada Sasuke tentang penyakitku. Tetapi lama- kelamaan Sasukekepun akan bersedih karenaku.

Ku berjongkok dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di tanganku. Aku tidak ingin kembali. Kembali membuatku sakit. Aku tidak akan bisa pamit kepada mereka. Biarkan aku mati dengan mendadak sehingga tidak ada lagi kenangan yang dibuat untuk mengenangku. Biarkan mereka mengenang diriku disaat aku masih sehat dan ceria. Tidak dengan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhku.

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN… AKU INGIN BERSAMA KALIAN…." aku berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Naruto POV end

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil- manggil Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri. Mereka sekarang berada diruang kesehatan. Wajahnya yang semula baik- baik saja. Kini terlihat sangat pucat.

"Ngh." Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang tepat berada didepannya. Sasuke menatap cemas dirinya. 'Mengapa aku masih disini.' Naruto menyesal telah membuka matanya.

"Naruto! kau tidak apa-apa." Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto, lalu setelah itu dilepaskannya lagi.

"Sasuke. kau belum memberitahu orang tuaku atau Nii-chan bahwa aku pingsan, bukan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku baru saja mau memberitahukannya." Sasuke mengambil Handphonenya. Tapi Naruto langsung menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Setiap aku pingsan. Kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya." Naruto menatap Sasuke dan memohon kepadanya.

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau masih ingin melihatku, kau harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan, Sasuke." Naruto menatap lembut Sasuke. Dan Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk.

'Walaupun dengan begitu aku akan mati dengan sangat cepat. Asalkan aku bisa mengumpulkan banyak kenangan dengan kalian. Walaupun aku akan hidup beberapa bulan lagi. Aku akan rela menukarnya dengan seminggu waktu sehat bersama dengan kalian.' batin Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto sering sekali pingsan. Hampir 2 kali sehari. Dan Sasuke masih menuruti apa mau Naruto untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada keluarganya. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali memberitahukannya kepada keluarganya. Hampir sudah seminggu itu terjadi. Dan wajah Naruto makin hari makin pucat. Walaupun dengan riasan make up diwajahnya. Sasuke benar- benar penasaran.

Sasuke menunggu Naruto diluar rumahnya. Tidak biasanya Naruto keluar dengan sangat lama. Hampir satu jam dia menunggunya. Tapi Naruto tidak juga datang. Rumah Narutopun tampak sangat sepi. Tidak ada satu mobilpun disana.

TIN

Tiba- tiba sebuah suara menyita perhatian Sasuke. 'Kyuu-Nii.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Kyuubi. Mata Kyuubi tampak sangat sembab. Dan dia begitu sangat terburu- buru.

"Kyuu-Nii…" Sasuke berteriak. Kyuubi yang merasa dipanggil segera mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang.

"Sasuke?" Kyuubi menghampiri Sasuke.

"Dimana Naruto? aku sudah menunggunya satu jam, dia tidak juga keluar." Sasuke menatap Kyuubi.

"Naruto dia-. Dia pergi keluar negeri. Dia akan sekolah disana."entah mengapa Kyuubi tiba- tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk mengatakan itu.

"Keluar negeri? Dia keluar negeri tanpa memberitahuku?" Sasuke berkata dengan sangat kesal.

"Dia sudah ingin memberitahumu kemarin. Tetapi kau sedang sibuk dengan dosenmu." Kyuubi menambahkan. 'Untung saja, Naruto memberitahu bahwa Sasuke sedang keluar kota dengan dosennya kemarin.' Kyuubi benar- benar sangat bersyukur.

"Tapi dia tidak boleh melakukan itu." Sasuke makin kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Maafkan dia, Sasuke. Kau lebih baik memaafkannya sekarang sebelum kau menyesal. Dan kau lebih baik tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jika kau tidak mau sakit hati." Kyuubi berkata pelan tetapi itu cukup didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuubi.

"Tidak apa. Kau pasti akan sangat sedih jika Naruto memberitahumu bahwa dia pergi ke luar negeri, bukan? Lebih baik dia tidak memberitahumu." Kyuubi beralasan. Sasuke masih menatap Kyuubi curiga.

"Aku harus cepat pergi. Maafkan aku Sasuke." Kyuubi segera meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menelfonnya sekarang!" Sasuke segera mengambil handphonenya. Tetapi berapa kali dia menelfon, tidak ada jawaban sekalipun dari Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

TIIT TIIT TIIT

Bunyi alat medis terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga semua orang. Naruto tergeletak lemah diatas ranjang tersebut. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan alat medis. Sejak dibawa ke rumah sakit Naruto belum sadarkan diri. Kushina hanya bisa menangis melihat Naruto dan Minato hanya bisa menjadi tempat bersedih Kushina.

"Kaa-san harus makan." Kyuubi membujuk Kushina.

PRANG!

Suara piring pecahpun terdengar.

"KAU BILANG MAKAN? HAH! MAKAN? IMOUTOMU SEDANG KOMA DISANA DAN KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MAKAN!" Kushina berteriak sangat keras. Kyuubi menunduk dan mengambil serpihan piring yang berserakan.

"Biarkan suster yang membersihkan Kyuu. Maafkan Kaa-sanmu." Minato mencoba untuk menegarkan hati Kyuubi.

"Tidak apa, Tou-san. Memang aku yang tidak peka dengan keadaan." Kyuubi menatap Tou-sannya dan tersenyum.

"Naruto… Kaa-san mohon. Bukalah matamu…" Kushina menggenggam tangan Naruto dan kembali menangis.

Flash Back

"Naru… kau sudah memakan obatmu?" Kushina berteriak kepada Naruto dari luar kamarnya.

"Tentu, Kaa-san." kata Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya yang mimisan.

Kushina diluar tersenyum dan pergi dari luar kamar Naruto. Kushina bergabung dengan yang lain untuk menonton tv.

"Dimana Naruto?" Minato menatap Kushina yang kembali sendiri.

"Ah… aku lupa untuk mengajaknya menonton bersama. Aku hanya menanyakan apakah dia sudah meminum obatnya. Kyuu… kau panggil Naruto untuk keluar." Kushina duduk disamping Minato.

"Kaa-san. Kau menyusahkanku saja." Kyuubi memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Hehehehehehe." Kushina hanya bisa tertawa- tawa gaje.

Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamar Naruto yang letaknya berada dikamar atas.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuubi mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi memanggil Naruto. Tetapi tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

"Naruto…..!" Kyuubi memanggil lagi dengan sedikit keras. Dan jawabanpun tidak dapat didengarnya.

"NARUTO…." Kyuubi berteriak dengan sangat keras dan hal itu menarik perhatian Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya dibawah.

"Kyuu.. tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." teriak Minato dari bawah.

"Naruto tidak menjawabku, Tou-san." Kyuubi memberitahu Tou-sannya. Mendengar hal itu membuat Kushina dan Minato segera berlari ke kamar Naruto.

"NARUTO….!" Kyuubi masih saja berteriak. Dan tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

DUAK DUAK DUAK

"NARUTO…" Kushina dan Minato berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu Naruto dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Dobrak saja." Kyuu memberi usul. Dan itu disetujui oleh semuanya.

Kyuubi bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu. Dan…

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang datar.

"Naruto…. kenapa kau tidak menjawab kami!" Kyuubi langsung masuk kedalam kamar Naruto dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku hanya-"

TES

Darah keluar dari hidung Naruto. Naruto mimisan lagi.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Naruto mimisan." Kyuubi berteriak.

"APA! Naruto-"

BRUK

Dan Naruto pingsan.

"NARUTO….." semuanya berteriak. Dan setelah itu Naruto dibawa kerumah sakit malam- malam. Untung saja Kakashi masih berada disana. Setelah Naruto mendapatkan pertolongan Kakashi keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Kakashi marah besar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"KALIAN INI BAGAIAMANA? NARUTO SETIDAKNYA SUDAH SATU MINGGU YANG LALU PINGSAN. Untung saja pingsan yang sekarang ketahuan. Jika tidak! Aku tidak akan menjamin bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang. kalian itu keluarga. Kalian pasti melihat apa yang berbeda dengan Naruto! mukanya sangat pucat. Bagaimana seorang keluarga tidak mengetahui perubahan yang terjadi kepada anggota keluarganya. Aku sangat kecewa kepada kalian." Kakashi menatap satu persatu Kyuubi, Kushina dan Minato. Dan dia langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Kakashi benar- benar kesal kali ini. Kakashi tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Kyuubi, Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi atau dari emosi Kakashi sangat terpukul. Kyuubi tidak henti- hentinya menangis sama seperti Kushina. Berbeda dengan Minato yang sangat tegar.

Flash Back Off

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke tidak bisa menjalan aktivitasnya dengan tenang. Hatinya terlalu resah dan gelisah. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi sangat tidak tenang sejak kemarin malam. Bahkan dirinya merasakan sesak. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya seperti itu. Dan fikirannya terus saja mengarah kepada Naruto.

"Dobe… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu." Sasuke mengambil lagi handphone nya dan menghubungi Naruto. Tapi lagi- lagi hanya suara dari operator yang didengarnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto masih tergeletak lemah diatas ranjangnya. Tetapi matanya perlahan membuka, menampilkan mata biru indahnya.

"Kaa-kaa-kaa-san." ucap Naruto lemah.

Kushina yang sedang menangis ditangan Narutopun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"KAKASHI…. KAKASHI… PANGGILKAN KAKASHI…. NARUTO SADAR…" Kushina berteriak. Kyuubi dan Minato yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kyuubi secara refleks langsung berlari keruangan Kakashi.

BRAK!  
>Kyuubi membuka pintu ruangan Kakashi.<p>

"JII-SAN… NARUTO!" Kyuubi berteriak.

Kakashi yang mendengar nama Naruto disebut langsung berdiri dan segera menuju ruangan Naruto. Kakashi dan Kyuubi segera menuju kamar Naruto. Dan setelah mereka disana, mereka dapat melihat Naruto yang sudah sadar.

"Kyuu… Jii-san…" Naruto berkata dengan lemah dan tersenyum yang seperti menahan sakit.

"Bisa kalian tingalkan kami sebentar." Kakashi menyuruh semuanya yang ada disana untuk keluar. dan mereka menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Kakashi mendekati Naruto dan memeriksa bagaimana keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto-" Kakashi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia hanya mundur kebelakang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jii-san?" Naruto menatap lembut Kakashi.

"Naruto."

BRUK!

Kakashi bersimpuh disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naru-chan. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku telah gagal." Kakashi tidak mampu untuk menatap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan menghela napas. Lalu ditatapnya langit- langit rumah sakit yang begitu putih.

"Hidup bukanlah sesuatu yang abadi. Akan ada jalan abadi setelah kita pergi. Waktu telah ditentukan sejak kita dilahirkan dan kita hanya bisa untuk berusaha menjaga waktu itu. Aku kini berada dipintu gerbang keabadian. Aku bahkan telah melihat seseorang berjubah putih yang telah tersenyum dan membuka tangannya untukku. Dan saat itu aku semakin sadar, bahwa aku memang sudah tidak mempunyai waktu lagi di dunia. Seberapa keras Jii-san berusaha untukku, aku tidak akan kembali. aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ini salah Jii-san. Aku tahu hidupku tidak akan lama lagi setelah ku membuka mataku disaat pingsan yang pertama. Beberapa hari lagi, bukan? Jii-san, tidak perlu menyesali apapun. Aku tahu, Jii-san. Jadi? Bisakah Jii-san membebaskanku? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan aku ingin membuat dirinya membenciku, sehingga aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya saat aku pergi. biarkan aku menikmati hidup yang tinggal beberapa hari ini."Naruto menengok Kakashi yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Xixixixi, sungguh senang melihat Jii-san bersedih untukku." Naruto sedikit tertawa tetapi hal itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku akan berjuang untukmu. Setidaknya akan ku usahakan untukmu. Untuk hidup beberapa tahun lagi." Kakashi menatap Naruto. Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Jii-san. Aku sudah terlalu lelah. Bahkan jiwa dan ragaku sudah menyerah. Aku hanya mempunyai hati yang tersisa. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang dan tolong. Rahasiakan ini dari semuanya, aku ingin mereka tersenyum disaat terakhirku. Jangan biarkan berita ini membuat mereka kembali frustasi." Naruto tersenyum lagi. Kakashi mendekati Naruto dan menatap Naruto.

"Jii-san hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa aku sudah sangat kuat untuk apapun. Dan… aku ingin besok Jii-san mengantarku untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Terima kasih, Jii-san." Naruto menggenggam tangan Kakashi lemah. Kakashi yang mendengar permintaan terakhir pasiennya itu tersenyum dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Dirimu bagaikan bunga sakura yang akan jatuh ketanah. Aku akan selalu menjadi penopangmu sebelum kau benar- benar jatuh ketanah."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Kushina sangat senang sekali melihat Naruto yang sangat ceria. Dia sudah banyak sekali berubah, dirinya bahkan tidak terlihat sakit lagi.

"Naruto… kau harus bangun. Bukankah kau ada pemeriksaan hari ini." Kushina membangunkan Naruto dengan halus.

"Ngh… Kaa-san." Naruto membuka matanya pelan.

"Anak baik, harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh dokternya." Kushina tersenyum.

"Kau akan menjalani pemeriksaan diluar rumah sakit. Kakashi mengatakannya kemarin." Kushina mengecup kening Naruto dan membuka tirai kamar Naruto.

"Kaa-san, aku mencintaimu." Naruto menatap Kaa-sannya. Kushina yang mendengar kata itu langsung meremas tirai yang dibukanya. Dan Kushina langsung menengok kearah Naruto.

"Kaa-san juga tentu sangat mencintaimu juga, Naruto."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto dan Kakashi berajalan menuju taman. Naruto berjanji kepada Sasuke untuk bertemu.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang sedang berdiri gelisah menunggunya.

"Dobe!" Sasuke melihat Naruto lalu langsung berlari kearahnya.

GRAB!  
>Sasuke memeluk Naruto.<p>

"Aku sangat merindukanmu…. 2 hari tidak bertemu rasanya bagaikan beribu- ribu tahun." gombal Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tidak memeluk balik Sasuke. Dia hanya merasakan dan menanamkan rasa hangat Sasuke dalam hati dan tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka dengan perbuatan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku kemari bersama dengan dokter Kakashi. Dia adalah calon suamiku. Kemarin, aku tidak keluar negeri. Tetapi… aku bertunangan dengan Kakashi." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

KRAK! KRAK! PRANG!  
>hati Sasuke hancur mendengarkan itu. Tubuh Sasuke mematung dan sedikit bergetar. Keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.<p>

"Do-Do-Dobe?" Sasuke berbicara dengan suara tercekat.

Naruto tersenyum lagi lalu menarik Kakashi kearahnya. Dipeluknya tangan kiri Kakashi.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan. Ini adalah Kakashi Hatake calon suamiku." Naruto memperkenalkan Kakashi. Sasuke melihat Kakashi dengan wajah dan mata yang merah. Tangannya dikepalkan sangat erat.

BUGH!

Sasuke memukul wajah Kakashi. Dan Kakashi jatuh ketanah dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto berteriak. Dan langsung berjongkok disamping Kakashi. Lalu memeriksa lukanya. Naruto berdiri dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Bitch!" Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto. Dan setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto.

BRUK

Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang jatuh dari pipinya. Dia memandang punggung Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya jauh.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku harap kau akan bahagia selamanya." Naruto tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

CKIIITTTT….

"Aaaa…" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Naruto!" Kakashi segera memegang bahu Naruto. Mencegah Naruto yang hampir jatuh.

"Kau harus kembali sekarang." Kakashi membantu Naruto berdiri dan segera pergi ke rumag sakit.

Dalam waktu yang sama saat Sasuke pergi

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. Air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan seperti itu. Hatinya pecah berkeping- keeping. Sakit hati yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan melamarnya. Tapi mengapa?" gumam Sasuke. sambil terus berjalan. Dia benar- benar membenci Naruto. Dia tidak akan menengok kebelakang apapun yang terjadi.

"Aaaa…" Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Naruto tapi dia tidak ingin menengok kebelakang. Tapi akhirnya dia menengok kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Kakashi. Dia juga melihat senyum dari Naruto dan Kakashi. 'Mungkin dia berteriak karena sangat senang dengan hubungan mereka yang akhirnya bisa berjalan lancar tanpa ada gangguan sepertiku. Tidak mungkin itu adalah suara Naruto yang sedang kesakitan.' batin Sasuke. dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan rasa benci yang menyelimuti hatinya.

To be continued

Fyuh…. Hahahahahaha. Maafkan Tsuki ya, agak mempercepat alur. Kalo Tsuki gak banyak kerjaan, Tsuki akan mempercepat updatenya dan kalo ternyata Tsuki bisa. Chapter depan adalah last chap. Tapi tenang, Tsuki bakal kasih epilog kok. Hehehehehe. Maaf ya… bikin sakit hati kalian tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tsuki ingin kerasa banget nanti endingnya, jadinya begini deh. Hohohohoho. Ok, Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	4. Chapter 4

Haloha…. Maafkan Tsuki yang updatenya lama…. Banget. Tsuki lagi UAS nih, untung masih praktek jadi Tsuki masih bisa nyuri waktu untuk menyelesaikan last chap ini. tapi… tenang aja, masih ada epilog. Tapi gak tahu Tsuki bisa updatenya kapan. Mungkin paling lama sampai Tsuki selesai Ujian Nasional. Maafkan Tsuki ya, Tsuki bener- bener minta maaf. Sumimasen…. Baiklah, saatnya review.

Yashina Uzumaki : hehehehehe maafkan Tsuki… Tsuki bener- bener… (T^T) hehehehe Arigatou…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Nara Hikari : maafkan Tsuki…. heheheheh Tsuki update sekarang. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : iya nih, kalo terlalu banyak chap nantinya Tsuki makin susah untuk update. Nanti Tsuki bikin readers lama nunggu deh. Hehehehehehe. Maafkan Tsuki. bukannya diperdaya tapi apa yang dikatakan sama Naruto langsung JLEB! Ke jantung dan hati Sasuke. hehehehehe. Tenang… semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Sama…. Tunggu epilog aja ya. Hohohoho arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Yuu-chan : hahahhahaha, Naru ga kejam Tsuki yang kejam… hiks, hiks, hiks. Hahahahahha, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Queen The Reaper : hehehehehe, maaf ya buat Sasuke menderita. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Nasumi-chan Uharu : iya nih, sekarang last chap. Tapi ada epilog kok. Kalo mau buat ffn. Nasumi buka aja .net terus nanti pilih sign up. Terus selesai deh. Tinggal ikutin aturan aja. Biasanya bisa ngirim cerita setelah 3 hari. Tapi harus setuju sama guidelinesnya. Hmm… gimana ya jelasin selanjutnya. Pokoknya intinya begitu. Nanti cara masukin cerita cari di google aja caranya. Tsuki juga sama kok awalnya ga bisa, terus nyari di om google. Hehehehehe. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Namikaze Naru-chan : maafkan Tsuki… entahlah mungkin karena Tsuki yang mau. *Hujan sandal* yupz, Tsuki memang member disana Tsuki SafOnyx. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Kiriya Diciannove : xixixixi Kakashi kan emang baik banget. Hehehehehehe. Iya ni. Tsuki juga pas akhir nulis maunya Naruto ga mati. Tapi Tsuki harus mengakhiri apa yang pernah Tsuki buat dan janjikan. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

backtothe diah-san michiru : yang jahat itu Tsuki… dengan senang hati. Hahahahha. Hmmm… Tsuki pikirin dulu ya. Soalnya Tsuki benci banget sama perselingkuhan. Tapi tenang, Tsuki usahakan tapi nanti SasuFemnaru, GaaFemNaru apa ShikaFemNaru?

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Death chara : Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**WAKTU**

"Naru! Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Bagaimana dengan pemeriksaannya?" Kushina tersenyum kepada Naruto. dia sangat bahagia melihat Naruto yang akhirnya kembali dari pemeriksaan. Itu fikirannya.

"Ah… masalah itu sepertinya saya harus menjelaskan. Tadi kami tidak jadi pemeriksaan. Tapi sebagai gantinya nanti sore akan diadakan kemoterapi." Kakashi memeberitahu. Kushina yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk sedangan Naruto terlihat sedikit shock. Naruto menarik kecil kemeja Kakashi. Dia perlu untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina. Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Naruto." Kakashi memperlihatkan muka rasa bersalahnya.

"Asalkan itu demi Naruto. Semuanya akan saya lakukan, Kakashi." Kushina kembali tersenyum kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto diruangan kamar Naruto.

"Ji-san berbohong kepadaku!" Naruto melipat tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi secepat itu. Setidaknya biarkan Ji-san melakukan hal yang terakhir untukmu. Ji-san tidak ingin langsung menyerah dengan semuanya. Ji-san akan melakukan apa saja yang Ji-san bisa untuk membawa semua harimu kembali." Kakashi memegang bahu Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Naruto menatap Kakashi dan matanya langsung saja tertutupi oleh air mata.

"Ji-san tidak boleh! Ji-san tidak boleh begitu… aku tidak ingin kembali berharap untuk hidup. Aku lelah, aku lelah, aku lelah Ji-san." Naruto meneteskan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Kakashi yang tidak kuat akhirnya memeluk erat Naruto.

"Tidak akan Jii-san biarkan kau mati!" Kakashi berusaha untuk mensuport Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng dipelukan Kakashi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Terlalu banyak air mata yang terbuang hanya karena dirinya. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang akan ditinggalkannya begitu dia pergi untuk selamanya. Naruto memandang dirinya dicermin dan melihat satu persatu rambutnya yang rontok berantakan. Dirinya akan menjalani kemoterapi sore ini. Walaupun dia tahu hasilnya bahwa cairan kimia yang akan dimasukan kedalam tubuhnya itu tidak akan sedikitpun membantunya untuk tetap hidup.

"Haruskah ku mematahkan senyum setiap orang yang menyayangiku?" Naruto meraba wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ya, dia akan mematahkan setiap senyum yang ada disetiap wajah setiap orang yag menyayanginya. Naruto menyisir kembali rambutnya dan dia mengambil rambut yang banyak sekali terjatuh.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Tepat pukul 04.00 P.M Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan yang serba putih. Dirinya akan menjalani kemoterapi. Dia melihat Kakashi yang tersenyum kepadanya sedangkan dirinya hanya membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang tak terlalu lebar. Dia hanya menghargai usaha yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Naruto tidur disebuah ranjang dan Kakashi memasangkan alat ketubuh Naruto dan Naruto akan bersiap untuk segala sakit yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya bersamaan dengan cairan yang disuntikan untuknya.

Kakashi menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum memasukan jarum suntik itu kesalah satu tangan Naruto. setelah cairan itu masuk. Naruto merasakan banyaknya jarum yang menusuk tulangnya. Jantungnya terasa diremas, bahkan dirinya merasakan bahwa semua tubuhnya akan remuk.

Pendeteksi jantung yang ada disebelah Naruto menunjukan tanda- tanda bahwa jantung Naruto tidak kuat. Semua alat pendeteksi yang ada ditubuhnya menunjukan bahwa cairan kimia yang dimasukan kedalam tubuh Naruto tidak menerimanya. Tubuh Naruto menolak cairan itu dan penolakkan itu membuat sakit yang sangat menyakitkan.

"AAAaaaa….." Naruto berteriak dengan sangat yaring. Kakashi yang mendengar dan mengetahui penolakan tubuh Naruto segera menolong Naruto dengan bantuan- bantuan yang pernah dipelajarinya sebagai dokter.

Naruto benar- benar ingin mati sekarang. Dia tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang datang akibat cairan itu. Rasanya seperti seluruh tulang yang ada ditubuhnya ditarik paksa dari seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya bagaikan diremukan. Tubuh Naruto kejang- kejang dan semuanya dengan sigap membantu Naruto. Kemoterapi kali ini gagal.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KAKASHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Minato menarik kerah baju Kakashi. Kushina sudah lemas sejak Naruto dinyatakan koma tiga hari yang lalu. Minato yang biasanya tenang kali ini angkat tangan melihat Naruto koma setelah menjalani kemoterapi.

"Sebenarnya-" Kakashi menggantungkan perkataannya dan mengajak Minato untuk mengumpulkan semua keluarganya dan mereka disuruh untuk pergi ke ruangannya.

"Ini hanya diketahui aku dan Naruto. Tetapi kalian juga sebagai keluarganya harus cepat- cepat mengetahuinya sebelum kalian menyesal." semuanya tampak bingung dengan perkataan Kakashi yang menurut mereka tidak menjurus kepada apapun.

"Naruto sudah menyerah untuk sembuh." Kakashi memandang semua keluarga Naruto.

Kushina menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sampai- sampai tidak ada air mata yang jatuh karena dirinya sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air matanya. Sekarang Minatolah yang menangis. Air matanya jatuh tanpa disuruhnya. Dia tidak percaya anak tercintanya sudah menyerah dengan penyakit yang bersarang ditubuhnya itu. Kyuubipun hanya diam dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat- kuat dan memejamkan matanya berharap itu semua hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

"Dan… Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa umurnya sudah tidak panjang lagi. Menurut kedokteranpu Naruto hanya akan bertahan beberapa hari lagi. Mungkin, dia sudah tidak akan bisa melihat hari senin. Walaupun hari ini masih hari jumat." Kakashi menambahkan.

BRUK!

Dan Kushinapun pingsan setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Terlalu banyak beban yang ditanggung olehnya. Begitu sakit hatinya menerima itu semua. Dia tidak rela itu terjadi kepada Naruto. Dirinya berharap bahwa dirinya yang menderita penyakit pembunuh itu.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat semuanya sedang menangis melihatnya.

"Jangan menangis… ku mohon… jangan menangis…" Naruto berkata dengan sangat lemah.

Semuanya mendengar Naruto dan Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk- nepuk punggung Kushina.

"Ji-san pasti sudah memberitahukan semuanya. Tidak perlu menangis seperti itu. Semua orang pasti akan kembali kepadaNya. Hanya waktu saja yang membedakan kita." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kaa-sannya.

"Kyuu… biarkan aku menang kali ini. aku menang karena telah menutupi semuanya dari kalian. jadi bisakah aku meminta sesuatu dari kalian?" Naruto menatap satu persatu keluarganya. Keluarganya yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup lama hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya mereka akan menuruti segala apapun yang diinginkan Naruto. Bahkan jika akan membuatnya lebih cepat untuk pergi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Kyuubi berjalan menuju taman, dia berjanji akan bertemu dengan Sasuke disana. Matanya sembab dan tubuhnya tidak bersemangat.

'Kyuu…. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan karena aku menang kali ini-' Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan berbisik kepada Kyuubi yang membuat Kyuubi bermimpi buruk.

Kyuubi mendekati Sasuke yang tampak sangat tidak terurus, setelah ditinggal Naruto. Sasuke menjadi anak yang bisa disebut berandalan. Kerjaannya setiap hari adalah berkebut- kebutan dan mabuk- mabukan. Bahkan seluruh keluarganya tidak berani untuk mencegahnya. Mereka yakin bahwa Sasuke akan berubah suatu saat nanti dan itu tidak akan lama. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setiap melihat Sasuke pulang dengan bau alkohol dimulutnya.

"Apa!" Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dengan rokok ditangannya.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan Naruto." Kyuubi memberitahu.

"Untuk apa aku bertemu dengan wanita itu. Dia tidak akan pernah akan mendapatan maaf dariku. I'm sorry, because she is bitch." Sasuke mengembuskan asap dari rokoknya itu ke wajah Kyuubi dan Kyuubi hanya menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul Sasuke.

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya apapun yang terjadi." Kyuubi berkata lagi dengan nada yang datar.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Aku tidak akan membuang- buang waktuku untuk menemuimu." Sasuke bankit dari kursi panjang dan meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak mau menemuinya." Kyuubi berkata dengan suara yang cukup didengar Sasuke.

"HEH! Aku tidak akan menyesal. Bahkan seumur hiduppun aku siap untuk tidak bertemu dengannya." Sasuke menganggap remeh Kyuubi dan membuang rokok yang ada ditangannya ke sembarang tempat. Dan Sasuke berjalan lagi.

"Dia terkena Kanker otak dan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi." kata- kata Kyuubi mampu memberhentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya walaupun kau memang tidak ingin melihatnya selamanya. Dia akan mengabulkannya. Karena…" Kyuubi berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas.

"Dia tidak akan bisa melihat hari senin nanti. Mungkin ini adalah keinginannya yang terakhir. Kakashi hanya membantunya untuk menjauh darimu dan mengaku sebagai tunangannya. Kakashi tidak lebih dari sebagi dokter pribadinya dan sebagai Ji-san yang selalu membantunya. Dia menyangka bahwa dirinya kuat hidup tanpamu. Tapi pada saat terakhirnya dia tidak sanggup. Dia ingin bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan orang yang paling dicintainya. Dia hanya ingin meghabiskan waktu terakhirnya denganmu. Hanya denganmu bukan dengan keluarganya. Dia hanya ingin BERSAMAMU…" Kyuubi berteriak.

BUGH!

Sasuke memukul wajah Kyuubi.

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak- tidak tentang dirinya. Hanya aku yang boleh mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya. Hanya aku." Sasuke menarik kerah baju Kyuubi dan Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Akau kubuktikan bahwa semua ucapanku benar."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Kyuubi membawa Sasuke bersamanya pergi ke rumah Sakit setelah adanya baku hantam antara mereka berdua. Ternyata hanya perkelahian cara mereka untuk berkomunikasi. Wajah mereka penuh dengan lebam. Dan setelah mereka mengganti baju mereka di rumah masing- masing yang untungnya rumah mereka berdekatan mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Naruto dirawat.

Sasuke awalnya enggan masuk kedalam setelah berada didepan rumah sakit. Tubuhnya seolah- olah menolak untuk masuk. Hatinya merasa takut bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi benar. Biarkan dirinya menjadi pecundang sekarang yang takut menerima kenyataan. Tapi… satu sisi hatinya mengatakan bahwa yang dikatakan Kyuubi adalah akal- akalan Naruto untuk berbaikan kepadanya. Dan akhirnya kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Sasuke berhenti didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto. Jantungnya langsung berdetak sangat cepat bahkan dia merasakan bahwa jantungnya hampir copot. Tapi dengan tangan dan tubuh yang bergetar dipaksa dirinya untuk membuka ruangan itu.

CKLEK!

Sasuke membuka pintu itu. Dan dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya pada saat pertama kali pandangannya bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Naru? Kau?" Sasuke merasa tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dia dapat melihat Naruto yang memakai penutup kepala. Tubuhnya begitu kurus, dirinya sangat terlihat pucat. Bahkan senyumnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ternyata Kyuubi berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk datang.

"Dobe!" Sasuke segera berlari dan memeluk erat Naruto. Naruto memeluk balik Sasuke. Dia dapat mencium aroma khas Sasuke. Aroma khas yang sangat dirindukannya beberapa hari ini.

"Teme. Bisakah kita jalan- jalan keluar?" Naruto berbicara dengan sangat lemah.

"TIDAK BISA!" Kushina mencegahnya. Naruto memandang Kushina dan mengangguk. Kushina melihat Kyuubi dan Minato bergantian. Tetapi semuanya tidak ada yang mendukungnya untuk mencegah Naruto. Semuanya tersenyum, mereka membiarkan Naruto untuk pergi.

"Kaa-san sudah berjanji, bukan?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Kaa-sannya.

"Tapi-" ucapan Kushina terpotong karena melihat senyum memohon Naruto.

"Baiklah." Kushina tersenyum dan memperbolehkan Naruto pergi.

Naruto turun dari ranjangnya. Semua alat medis yang ada ditubuhnya sudah dicabut. Itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya. Permintaan terakhir, karena dia memang tidak akan bisa untuk meminta lagi. Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk membantunya duduk dikursi roda. Dan setelah Naruto duduk, Sasuke segera mendorongnya. Tapi sebelum kursi roda itu keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto menghentikan Sasuke. Sasuke memutar kursi rodanya sehingga Naruto berhadapan dengan keluarganya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jika aku nanti balik lagi kesini. Kalian akan melihat senyum lebar yang ada dibibirku. Dan kalian akan melihatku sangat bahagia. Jadi, jangan bersedih. Ok." Naruto berkata dengan semangat.

CKIT….

Tiba- tiba Naruto merasakan kepalanya yang sangat sakit. Tapi, sakit itu disembunyikannya dalam senyumnya. Naruto melihat kembali Sasuke lalu dia segera mendorong kembali Naruto.

Kushina, Minato dan Kyuubi melihat Naruto pergi.

TES

Air mata jatuh dari mata Kyuubi, tapi segera dihapusnya.

"Dia hanya pergi sebentar, bukan? Dia akan kembali, bukan?" Kyuubi menatap Kushina dan Minato. Kushina yang melihat hal itu langsung menangis dipelukan Minato.

"DIA AKAN KEMBALI, BUKAN? DIA AKAN KEMBALI!" Kyuubi berteriak dengan keras. Kushinapun semakin keras menangis. Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia menatap putra sulungnya itu dan tersenyum.

"Asalkan dia bahagia. Tou-san akan ikut bahagia." Minato menatap lembut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mendengar kata- kata itu langsung terduduk. Dia menundukan wajahnya keranjang Naruto dan memukul- mukulnya dengan keras.

"MENGAPA DIA? MENGAPA DIA? MENGAPA HARUS ADIKKU?" Kyuubi berteriak dan air mata akhirnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke berjalan menuju taman Rumah Sakit. Naruto sangat berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin menusuk jantung dan kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto digendong oleh Sasuke untuk pindah ke kursi taman. Tubuh Naruto benar- benar tidak bertenaga.

"Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan lemah. Sasuke melihat Naruto lalu menaruh kepala Naruto dibahunya.

"Kau harus bahagia, Sasuke. Kau bukan ditakdirkan untukku." Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung ingin menatap Naruto. Tetapi Naruto mencegahnya dengan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Kau hanya pendengar disini, ok!" Naruto menambahkan nada pemaksaan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya sedikit terkikik dan Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Air akan terus mengalir, matahari akan terus bersinar dan hidupmu akan terus berlanjut. Biarkan aku menyerah disini. Tubuhku lelah untuk terus mengikuti dirimu. Aku akan menantimu ditempat yang berbeda berharap kau akan kembali padaku pada saat kita ditempat yang sama. Tapi.. itu adalah fikiran egoisku. Ketika aku pergi aku ingin kau tetap tersenyum, aku ingin kau menemukan peganti diriku. Biarkan dia menggantikan diriku, cintai dirinya jangan mengecewakannya. Walaupun kita tidak akan bertemu pada saat kita berada ditempat yang sama. Setidaknya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum bersama dengan istri dan anakmu. Mungkin anakmu bisa memanggilku Ba-san. Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Naruto batuk. Tapi tidak dibiarkan Sasuke untuk melihatnya. Sasuke memandang kedepan dan menghela napas.

"Matahari kini mulai terbenam dengan tenang. Dia akan terbenam tapi semua kehangatan yang telah dipancarkannya tidak akan hilang. Hatiku hanya untuknya dan tidak akan bisa ada yang menggantinya. Biarkan tempatmu digantikan oleh orang lain nanti. Tapi kau tetap ada ditempat yang spesial. Tempat yang hanya akan ditempati oleh dirimu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Sasuke. menyerahlah untukku. Biarkan aku tenang meninggalkanmu." Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke hanya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia hanya bingung akan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup tanpa adanya Naruto disisinya.

"Hanya ada satu syarat kau bisa pergi." tiba- tiba Sasuke mengucapkan kata- kata yang bisa membuat Naruto senang sekaligus sakit. Naruto hanya diam, dia ingin Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kau boleh pergi asal kau mau menjadi pacarku lagi." Sasuke akhirnya menembak Naruto kembali.

"Tapi-"

"Ssssttt…" Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap sekarang.

"Biarkan aku menjadi orang terakhir untukmu. Walaupun kau mungkin bukan orang terakhir untukku. Setidaknya kita bersama saat hari terakhirmu." Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto lalu mengelusnya pelan. Matanya masih tidak mau pergi dari mata safir Naruto.

"Jika itu mau mu. Kan kubiarkan kau menjadi orang terakhir untukku. Kan kubiarkan diriku tidak menjadi orang terakhir bagimu." Naruto mengelus muka Sasuke sayang.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan hanya berdiam diri. Dia akan membiarkan sebuah kenangan manis tercipta disisa hidupnya.

CUP!

Dan sebuah ciuman lembutpun tercipta. Tidak ada yang didominasi dan mendominasi. Hanya sebuah ciuman untuk mengenang satu sama lain. Mereka menutup mata mereka walaupun Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa Naruto menangis. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Sasuke mendekatkan dahi mereka berdua.

"Kau benar- benar membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Naruto terbatuk lagi. Sasuke kembali bersandar ke kursi dan meyenderkan kepala Naruto dibahunya.

"Seorang malaikat putih datang menjemputku, Sasuke. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan membuka tangannya untuk ku raih. Sasuke, bolehkah aku meraihnya?" Naruto merasakan bahwa kelopak matanya sudah semakin berat sekarang.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku melihatmu lebih lama." Sasuke tidak menyetujui. Sasuke tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto. Karena dia takut melihat wajah Naruto sekarang.

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum. mereka berdua duduk di taman dengan pandangan kedepan. Mereka menatap kearah matahari yang hampir ingin terbenam. Suasana sore itu seperti mengerti suasana hati Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku sudah lelah. Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?" Naruto benar- benar tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka.

"Tapi-"

"Kau harus membiarkan aku tidur, Sasuke. Mentaripun sama denganku, dia sudah lelah. Biarkan aku menggapai tangan malaikat putih itu sekarang. Dia pasti sudah lelah menungguku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu. Aku tidak ingin senyumnya pudar. Sasuke. Aku menitipkan keluargaku untukmu. Aku mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya untuk selama- lamanya.

"Sekarang kau pergi dengan tenang. Kau telah menggapai tangan malaikat putih itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Kau melangkah pergi dengan malaikat putih itu yang menggenggam erat tanganmu. Tapi, kau akan berhenti sejenak dan menatap kebelakang. Kau akan melihat diriku yang besama dengan jasadmu. Dan kaupun akan tersenyum kepadaku sambil berkata.' Terima kasih, Sasuke. kau memang menjadi orang terakhir untukku. Aku titipkan keluargaku kepadamu.' Dan setelah itu kau kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalananmu menuju keabadian."

TES

Air mata Sasuke turun perlahan dipipinya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. tapi perlahan kehangatan yang dirasakannya memudar dan hanya menyisakan sebuah rasa dingin yang menusuk hati dan jantungnya.

GRAB

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menangis terisak dibahu Naruto.

"Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO… kau tidak boleh melakukan ini kepadaku. Kau tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Kau harus kembali. Jangan pergi. JANGAN PERGI…." Sasuke kembali terisak dan memeluk tambah erat tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Cukup lama bagi Sasuke untuk menerima apa yang terjadi. Saat langit berubah menjadi hitam dan banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan dilangit. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak akan kembali. Matanya kembali menatap mata Naruto yang tertutup.

"Terima kasih, telah membiarkan aku menjadi yang terakhir bagimu. Dan terima kasih atas cinta yang telah kau berikan untukmu. Kau akan selalu berada dihatiku yang terdalam. Terima kasih." Sasuke mengecup lembut dahi Naruto lalu digendongnya Naruto ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

CKLAK

Pintu terbuka menampilkan semua anggota keluarga Naruto dan Dokter Kakashi yang sedang ada disana.

"Dia bilang dia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur." Sasuke mendekati ranjang Naruto dan menaruh Naruto disana. Kakashi langsung mendekat dan memeriksa Naruto.

"Dia pergi dengan tenang." Kakashi tersenyum dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata.

Kushina menatap tidak percaya Kakashi lalu mendekati Naruto dengan langkah yang terbata.

"Ini bohongkan? Naruto? Naruto? kau hanya tidur. Kaa-san akan biarkan kau tidur sekarang. Tapi kau harus bangun nanti pagi untuk sarapan." Kushina mendekati Naruto dan mengecup dahi Naruto yang sudah mendingin.

"NARUTO…" Kushina berteriak sangat kencang dan akhirnya pingsan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto terbaring dipeti matinya dengan sebuah senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kushina menatap Naruto dan mengelus pelan wajah Naruto.

"Anakku sangat cantik. Dirinya terbaring setelah berusaha dengan keras dalam hidupnya. Semuanya telah mengikhlaskan dirinya pergi. bahkan dengan tangis yang tak bisa terhenti dari setiap orang yang menyayanginya. Anakku yang manis kini telah pergi meningglkanku. Anakku yang sangat aku sayangi ternyata lebih disayangi olehNya sehingga dia lebih dulu dipanggil untuk menemaniNya. Kami-sama, aku titipkan anak tercintaku bersamamu. Aku yakin kau akan menjaganya dengan baik." Kushina tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang tak ada hentinya mengalir.

Kushina menatap kedepan dan melihat semuanya menangis. Sasuke, Itachi, Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku semuanya menangis. Tapi… Mata Kushina membulat saat melihat Kyuubi yang hanya diam dan menatap kosong Naruto. Dia tidak menangis.

'Kyuu… kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menangis pada saat aku mati dan kau tidak boleh menjatuhkan satu air matapun dihari pemakamanku.' itulah kata- kata yang dibisikan Naruto kepada Kyuubi. dan Kyuubi akan terus menjaga janjinya itu.

'Aku telah berjanji tidak akan menangis saat dirinya pergi. Aku kalah dengannya dan sesuai perjanjian. Aku tidak akan menangis. Walaupun hati ini sangat sakit. Tapi… aku telah berjanji dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janji terakhir yang telahku buat untuknya. Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau telah menjadi adik termanis, terlucu dan terbaik yang ku punya. Aku menyangi dan mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal. Kami-sama jagalah dia untukku.' Kyuubi menatap kedepan dan melihat Kaa-sannya sedang menatap dirinya heran. Dan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum kepada Kaa-sannya membuat isyarat bahwa dirinya baik- baik saja.

Sasuke menangis dalam diam, tidak ada kata- kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut atau hatinya. Dia hanya terdiam. Terdiam dalam tangis.

Minato menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang sesekali jatuh dari pipinya.

"Aku merasa telah gagal menjaganya sehingga Kami-sama lebih cepat memanggilnya. Tapi… aku merasa tenang bahwa dia pergi dengan senyum diwajahnya. Setidaknya dia bahagia disaat terakhirnya. Aku beruntung telah memiliki putri sepertimu. Walaupun aku adalah orang yang selalu menjadi yang paling tenang disini. Tetapi kau selalu menerimaku sebagai ayah yang baik dan selalu menerimaku apa adanya. Kami-sama, aku sangat menyanginya. Aku mohon jaga dirinya dengan baik. Aku percaya padaMu."

Dan setelah itu pemakamanpun dilakukan. Semuanya dalam tangis mengatar Naruto menuju tempat terakhirnya beristiahat. Sasuke memandang lubang dimana Naruto akan beristirahat. Beristirahat untuk selamanya.

"Naruto…. aku mencintaimu dan tak akan ada orang yang bisa menggantikanmu. Tidak akan. Tidak akan sekarang ataupun nanti dan selamanya. Aku mencintaimu." akhirnya Sasuke dapat mengatakan kata- kata terakhirnya yang belum sempat dikatakannya kemarin.

Dan terkuburlah sebuah jasad seorang wanita yang sangat mereka cintai. Pada saat peti masuk kedalam pelukan tanah merah yang terlihat baru saja digali semua orang menangis tak tertahankan. Menyaksikan orang tercinta mereka pergi. Naruto telah pergi untuk selamanya.

~TAMAT~

Hua…. *banjir air mata* maafkan Tsuki… Tsuki minta maaf…. Maafkan Tsuki Naruto…. maafkan Tsuki membuat Naruto mati. Bukan maksud Tsuki. bukan maksud Tsuki. Owh ya, Tsuki buat ada epilognya kok, hehehehehe. Tsuki ga bisa bilang apa- apa lagi nih sekarang. Tsuki kehabisan kata- kata. Tsuki berterima kasih untuk semunya yang telah setia membaca cerita Tsuki. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Tsuki : woy… ayo perpisahan dulu dengan cerita ini.

Naruto : nanti dulu deh. Pas epilog aja. Kan masih ada satu kali lagi ceritanya.

Tsuki : owh iyaya. Ok. nanti di epilog aja ya, Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	5. Chapter 5

Hahahahahahaha, Tsuki kembali membawa epilog…. Maaf ya belum bisa publish Misi. Nanti dulu, lagi masih dalam proses, soalnya pikiran Tsuki lagi ke fanfic baru mulu, kabiasaan fanfic yang satu belum selesai udah buat fanfic yang baru lagi. Jadinya begini deh dan juga karena UN, Tsuki jadi tidak membuat- buat dan melanjutkan cerita. Epilog fanfic waktu aja baru Tsuki tulis sehari setelah UN, untung saja Tsuki pernah nyicil- nyicil buat cerita epilognya, sehingga tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk mencari jalan ceritanya. Owh ya, hampir ada 4 fanfic baru, tapi semua dalam proses. Tsuki hanya mau ngasih bocoran aja, hehehehehe. Sekarang Tsuki lagi ngatur waktu untuk belajar buat SNMPTN, jadi waktunya dibagi dua antara nulis fanfic dan belajar. Hahahahahahaha. Tsuki ucapkan banyak terima kasih telah membaca Fanfic Waktu sampai akhir. Arigatou…. Tsuki benar- benar terima kasih. Saatnya balas review….

Nara Hikari : hehehehehehehehe, terima kasih sudah menunggu… Arigatou…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Kiriya Diciannove : iya nih, mati deh Naruto. kenapa? karena Tsuki yang mau. Hahahahaha *PLAK!* Arigatou…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

backtothe diah-san michiru : xixixixxixixixixi, ah… lagi diproses kok. Hehehehehehe tenang… SasuFemNaru, tunggu aja ya…. Arigatou…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Yuu-chan : hehehehehe wah… Yuu-chan lagi rapat tapi sempet- sempetnya baca fanfic Tsuki. /(T^T)\*terharu* gpp ko ga nangis juga, hehehehehe Arigatou…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Queen The Reaper : arigatou… hehehehehehehe Tsuki memang susah banget ngilangin typonya, kayaknya typo akan terus menempel dicerita Tsuki. hehehehehe. Arigatou…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : xixixixixixixi, Tsuki emang buat kata- katanya sedikit gimana gitu, supaya bisa sedikit menyentuh ketika dibaca. Maaf ya… Sasuke? lihat saja dibawah. Hohohohoho *hujan batu* Arigatou…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Yashina Uzumaki : Tsuki? Tsuki tidak melakukan apa- apa. *Dengan muka yang innocent* hehehehehe maafkan Tsuki ya. Tsuki tidak bisa bertangung jawab apapun selain mengucapkan Arigatou…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Death chara : Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**WAKTU**

Kematian Naruto masih hangat dipikiran mereka. Kemarin tepatnya jam 10 pagi, Naruto dimakamkan. Aroma bunga dan berkabung masih menyelimuti rumah Naruto. Kushina berdiam diri di kamar dengan memeluk foto besar Naruto yang sedang tertawa. Minato tidak berada jauh dari Kushina, dibukannya tirai kamarnya. Ditatapnya jalan yang begitu sepi. Matanya mengarah ke ring basket yang ada disana.

Flash Back

"Tou-san, Ayo… lempar ke Naru…" Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Siap untuk menangkap bola itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Tou-san." Kyuubi menghalangi Naruto.

"Kyuu…" Naruto merasa kesal Nii-channya itu.

Tapi setelah itu Naruto segera menutup mata Kyuubi dengan topi yang dipakainya. Naruto mengambil lemparan bola dari Tou-sannya dan segera memasukannya.

"YEY! Aku menang!" Naruto berhigh five dengan Minato.

"Kau curang, Naru-chan." Kyuubi memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Sudah- sudah- sudah. Kaa-san bawa es krim. Cepat cuci tangan." Kushina membawa nampan yang berisi bergelas- bergelas es krim.

Naruto, Kyuubi dan Minatou saling menatap, lalu mereka segera menyerbu Kushina. Mereka mengambil gelas berisi es krim itu dan langsung memakannya.

"Bukankah Kaa-san bilang kalian harus cuci tangan dulu." Kushina menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

Flash Back Off

Minato tersenyum melihat ring itu dan diremasnya dengan amat keras tirai yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku yang bersalah. Aku yang bersalah. Dia pergi karena aku, karena aku tidak bisa merawatnya. Itu semua salahku." Minato menundukan kepalanya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Kyuubi keluar dari kamarnya. Kemarin, dirinyalah yang tidak menangis. Bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi menangis. Tetapi dia tidak. Dia hanya menatap Naruto dan tersenyum, dia tidak berkata apapun dan tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. Kadang dia sedikit berbicara, seolah Naruto berbicara kepadanya.

Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. dibukanya kamar itu dan masuk.

"Kyuu… ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" Naruto menatap kesal Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum menatap Naruto yang menatap dirinya kesal. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. biasanya, Naruto akan melemparinya bantal.

Ya, begitulah yang akan terjadi jika Naruto masih disini. Tapi, Naruto sudah tidak ada sekarang. tirai kamar Naruto melayang terkena angin. Menambah suasana sepi disana. Kyuubi mengarahkan matanya kesegala arah. Dia tahu benar apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto pasti sedang mendengarkan musik sambil bernyanyi- nyanyi dengan suara yang lumayan menyakitkan telinga. Kyuubi yang baru pulang pasti akan langsung menghampiri dan bercanda dengan Naruto.

Kyuubi menghampiri ranjang Naruto dan tersenyum kearah ranjang itu.

"Kau bisa mengecilkan suaramu, bukan? Suaramu itu akan terdengar sangat indah saat kau bernyanyi di ruang hampa." Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya dan membelai angin, seolah- olah Naruto ada disana. Dia dapat membayangkan wajah cemberut Naruto. tapi, Kyuubi menghentikan belaian itu dan tersadar. Naruto sudah tidak ada sekarang. Dia sudah pergi.

BRUK!

Kyuubi jatuh terduduk dibawah.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO…..!" Kyuubi berteriak.

"NARUTO…."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di rumah Naruto. Sasuke berdiam diri di kamarnya. Menatap kamar Naruto, dia dapat melihat Kyuubi yang sedang terduduk. Sasuke meremas dadanya yang mulai merasa sakit.

"Dia datang dengan senyum indah dibibirnya dan dia pergi dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Semuanya merasa kehilangan saat dia pergi. semuanya tertawa saat dia bergabung bersama. hidupku akan terasa hilang tanpanya. Dia adalah belahan jiwaku dan aku adalah belahan jiwanya. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak merindukannya. Tetapi, semua itu tidak bisa. Dia adalah kekasihku, dia adalah sahabatku. Dia pergi seenaknya saja, dia pamit dengan senyum dibibirnya. Dia bahkan menitipkan keluarganya kepadaku." gumam Sasuke masih menatap kamar Naruto. setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Diambilnya foto terakhir yang diambilnya. Waktu terakhir bersamanya. Kemarin baru saja dicetaknya. Saat- saat dimana mereka bersama.

"Naruto. kau itu memang Dobe. Aku sangat membencimu, aku menyesal mengenalmu, mengingat senyummu membuatku menjadi orang yang sangat tidak beruntung, bersamamu membuatku tidak ingin dilahirkan. Itu semua karena dirimu. Karena dirimu. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Bagaimana kau begitu mudahnya mengatakan untuk melupakanmu. Bagaimana kau mengatakan jangan merindukanmu. Bagaimana mungkin? Kau GILA. KAU DOBE…."

PRANG!

Sasuke melempar foto itu. tapi… setelah itu diambilnya lagi foto yang sudah terpisahkan dengan figuranya. Dipeluknya foto itu, diciuminya foto itu.

"NARUTO…. AKU MENCINTAIMU…"

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Satu bulan kemudian

"HUEK… HUEK…" terdengar suara orang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kushina… kau tidak apa?" tanya seorang pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suaminya.

"YA MINATO, berangkat lah!" teriak Kushina dari kamar mandi. Tapi itu tidak bisa membuat hati sang suami tenang begitu saja, akhirnya Minato datang menghampiri Kushina.

"Sudah sebulan ini kau begini, Kushina. Kau tidak mau ke dokter?" tanya Minato kepada Kushina.

"Aku tidak mau! Ke rumah sakit dan melihat dokter membuatku kesal dan sangat sedih. Aku selalu mengingat Naruto." Kushina menundukan wajahnya.

"Ini sudah sebulan, sejak Na- Na, sejak dia pergi kau selalu muntah- muntah." Minato menatap Kushina.

"Dan sejak saat itu juga kau tidak bisa menyebut namanya, bukan?" Kushina membela diri.

"Kita akan pergi ke dokter! Mau tidak mau. Aku tunggu kau dibawah." Minato memberitahu Kushina. Kushina hanya menghela napas lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi, dia akan bersiap untuk pergi ke dokter.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Kushina, selamat! Kau hamil." Seorang dokter tersenyum kepada Kushina tapi Kushina hanya menatap datar dokter itu.

"Tidak ada yang bahagia dengan datangnya anak ini."

SRAK!

Kushina bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Minato dan dokter itu. Dokter itu merasa ada hal yang salah.

"Aku harap anda bisa menjaganya, karena kandungannya sangat lemah, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Itu yang menyebabkan dirinya terus muntah- muntah. "

Minato hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil resep yang diberikan oleh dokter itu. Setelah bersalaman, Minato pergi menuju dimana Kushina berada. Dimana lagi jika bukan makam Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Kau tahu, Naruto? dokter itu sangat bodoh! Masuk angin dia bilang aku hamil. Bagaimana jika aku demam? Apa dokter itu akan bilang kalau aku akan mati?. Kau tahu? aku tidak ingin ada siapapun yang menggantikanmu. Hanya kau yang boleh menjadi anak terakhirku. Tidak akan ada yang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu menjadi anak terakhirmu apalagi jika dia adalah perempuan. Tidak akan ku biarkan dia menggantikanmu menjadi putriku." Kushina menunduk dan meremas perutnya, dia tidak menginginkan anak yang ada didalam rahimnya. Kemudian Kushina berbaring disamping makam Naruto.

"Kau sangat jahat terhadap Kaa-san, Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin kau begini? Bagaimana mungkin." Kushina menangis dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kaa-san." Seseorang memanggil Kushina dari belakang. Kushina segera berdiri lalu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan saat dia berbalik dia sangat terkejut melihat sesosok wanita yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naruto!" Kushina segera berlari dan memeluk Naruto. Tetapi gerakan memeluk itu terhenti ketika tangan Naruto menolak untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Kaa-sannya.

"Apa aku sebegitu jahat sehingga Kaa-san ingin membunuh adikku? Apa Kaa-san begitu membenciku sehingga Kaa-san ingin aku terus menangis menyesali kematianku? Dan apa aku sebegitu tidak bergunanya, sehingga sampai matipun aku tidak bisa tenang dan membuat seluruh orang yang menyayangiku menderita?" Naruto menatap Kaa-sannya tetapi setelah itu dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa Kaa-san? Mengapa aku sejahat ini? sebenarnya apa salahku?" Naruto menangis. Kushina yang melihat itu tidak bisa diam. Dia segera memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Tidak! Ini bukan salah, Naru. Ini semua salah kami." Kushina membelai rambut Naruto. Naruto menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Kushina. Kushina tersenyum lalu mengajak Naruto duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di pemakaman. Naruto duduk dan Kushina tidur dipangkuan Naruto.

"Dia akan lahir sebagai anak perempuan yang baik. Dia akan sepertiku, tetapi tidak dengan penyakitku, Kaa-san. Bisakah dia lahir dan jadi penggantiku?" Naruto membelai rambut Kushina.

"Jika dia datang untuk menggantikanmu. Mengapa dia tidak menggantikanmu saja. biarkan kau tetap disini. Dan biarkan dia pergi. aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain dirimu, Naruto." Kushina menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menciumnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat Kaa-sannya.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Kaa-san. Aku sudah pergi, jadi biarkan dia lahir. Ok? Kaa-san bisa berjanji? Jika Kaa-san berjanji. Aku akan berjanji juga bahwa dia akan benar- benar sama seperti diriku, sehingga Kaa-san tidak akan merindukanku lagi." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau selalu begitu, seenaknya sendiri memutuskan." Kushina menutup matanya dan menikmati tidur dipangkuan Naruto.

"Kaa-san?"

"Ya, aku berjanji." kata Kushina dengan datar, tetapi air mata telah mengalir dari matanya.

"Arigatou." Naruto mengecup kepala Kushina.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Kushina! Kushina! KUSHINA!" seorang pria mengguncang tubuh Kushina dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Kushina membuka matanya dan dia melihat Minato yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Kushina menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dirinya sekarang berada disalah satu kursi yang berada di pemakaman dan karena itu juga Kushina menyadari bahwa Naruto benar- benar datang.

"Dimana Naruto? dimana dia? DIMANA?" teriak Kushina kepada Minato. Minato menatap Kushina bingung tetapi segera dipeluknya Kushina, tidak akan dibiarkan Kushina kembali menjalani hari- hari setelah Naruto pergi, Tidak akan. Tidak akan Minato biarkan Kushina pergi untuk dimasukan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan itu terjadi.

"Jangan begini, Kushina. Jangan begini! Ku mohon!" Minato bersimpuh dikaki Kushina dan menangis. Dia tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Tidak akan dia biarkan lagi, tidak akan!

"Kau tahu? jika kau terus bigini kau akan membuat Naruto menangis, Kushina." Minato memeluk lutut Kushina. Kushina terdiam dan dia mengingat lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

BRUK!

Kushina jatuh terduduk. Dia langsung memeluk Minato.

"Tidak akan ku barkan dirinya menangis lagi. Tidak akan. MINATO! Aku ingin anak didalam rahimku tetap hidup. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik. Naruto mengatakan kepadaku bahwa jika aku berjanji anak ini akan sama seperti dirinya, dan aku yakin yang dikatakan oleh Naruto benar. Karena aku percaya kepadanya." Kushina memeluk erat Minato. Minato tersenyum, dia sangat beruntung Naruto dari sana datang untuk menjenguk Kaa-sanya dan berbicara kepada Kaa-sannya untuk tidak berbuat bodoh lagi.

Minato melihat kemakam Naruto dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

"Naruto?"

"Arigatou, Tou-san." Naruto tersenyum kepada Tou-sannya dan setelah itu dia perlahan menghilang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"Apa semua sudah beres?" tanya seorang pria kepada sekertarisnya.

"Ya, Pak!" sekertarisnya membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan direkturnya. Pria itu menatap keluar jendela lalu dia tersenyum menatap matahari yang terlihat sangat cerah. 'Aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang, aku harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk besok.'pria itu berbalik mengambil jasnya dan langsung ke parkiran menuju mobilnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dirumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam tetapi dengan beberapa rambut putih yang sudah banyak bermunculan juga.

"Kaa-san." jawab Sasuke datar.

TAK!

Mikoto memukul Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Kaa-san. Aku tahu aku sudah jarang pulang sekarang." Sasuke mengajak Kaa-sannya untuk duduk.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto tiba- tiba.

"Ya, kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih." jawab Sasuke tidak berselera.

"Kau akan bermain- main dengannya? Jangan begitu, umurnya 28 tahun dan kau sudah lebih dari 30 tahun. Dia harus cepat menikah begitu pula denganmu. Apa 3 tahun pacaran masih belum cukup untukmu?" tanya Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menikah. Jika dia ingin menikah itu hal mudah. Putuskan aku dan dia dapat menikah dengan pria manapun. Dia seorang model, tidak sulit untuknya untuk mendapatkan seorang suami."

TAK

Mikoto memukul kepala Sasuke lagi.

"Sudah 10 tahun dan kau masih memikirkannya?" Mikoto menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Sampai aku matipun aku akan selalu memikirkannya." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau gila! Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih memikirkannya?" Mikoto meminta penjelasan lebih dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Kaa-sannya tapi setelah itu dia berdiri.

"Aku memang menyukainya, aku memang sangat menyayanginya, dia memang mengisi hatiku. Tapi aku tidak mencintainya dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya karena tempat terspesial yang ada dihatiku hanya untuk dia dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dan dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Selalu saja menangis jika mengingatnya." Mikoto melihat Sasuke pergi dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Esoknya

Satu persatu semua yang datang memberikan bunga mawar putih diatas makam Naruto. Upacara peringatan kematian Naruto baru saja berakhir. Semua keluarga besar Naruto dan Sasuke datang, bahkan dalam kesempatan kali ini Sasuke membawa Sakura. Seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa melupakan Naruto dan memberi kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk berpikir dua kali ini untuk tetap disampingnya.

Sasuke, Kushina dan Kyuubi duduk didepan makam Naruto. Sedangkan Minato, Mikoto dan Fugaku mengobrol bersama. Itachi, istri Itachi dan istri Kyuubi sedang bermain dengan anak- anak Itachi dan Kyuubi dan tentunya anak terakhir Minato dan Kushina juga yang sudah berumur 8 tahun.

Kyuubi, berbalik dan melihat adiknya yang sedang berlari kesana kemari menimbulkan tawa dan suasana ceria. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikepang dua dan akibat dia berlari membuat rambutnya bergoyang kesana kemari. Bibirnya tak henti- hentinya tersenyum atau tertawa, mata safirnya memancarkan kebahagiaan, bahkan tiga garis halus yang dimiliki oleh Naruto ikut terbawa. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya benar- benar menyangka bahwa dia adalah Naruto.

"Naruto! larimu lincah sekali ya… awas kau jatuh!" Itachi memperingati Naruto. Dan setelah mengatakan itu dirinya terdiam. 'Seperti mengulang apa yang terjadi pada saat aku berumur 12 tahun dan Naruto 9 tahun. Bahkan kata- kata yang aku keluarkan sama.' batin Itachi kemudian kembali mengejar Naruto. Anak terakhir Minato dan Kushina memang diberi nama Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. sama seperti nama Nee-channya yang telah pergi.

"Kau tidak akan menangkapku, Ji-san. Wee…." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Itachi benar- benar merasakan apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu.

Kyuubi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Apa kalian akan segera menikah?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke dan Kushinapun ikut berbalik memandang anak- anak yang sedang bermain kejar- kejaran.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke datar, membuat Kushina terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun ini, Sasuke. Dan umurmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikah." Kushina menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikah." kata- kata itu entah mengapa meluncur dengan lancarnya dari mulut Sasuke membuat dua orang yang ada disebelahnya membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau tidak sayang dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu mereka juga menginginkan cucu darimu." Kyuubi menepuk- nepuk bahu Sasuke lalu tertawa.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya aku tidak akan menikah." Sasuke mengulangi apa yang dikatakannya. Membuat Kyuubi menghela napas.

"Dia akan bersedih jika kau begini." Kyuubi memandang kelangit memandang langit yang begitu biru.

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke. Karena kami kau tidak ingin menikah. Kami tidak tahu bahwa Naruto akan pergi secepat ini." Kushina menundukan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan salah kalian. Karena aku yang mengambil keputusan ini." Sasuke masih menatap Naruto yang sedang berlari.

"Kami menyesal, maafkan kami. Setelah adik Naruto lahir yang kami beri nama Naruto juga. Kami pergi ke Amerika karena aku yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis setelah melihat bagaimana miripnya Naruto dengan Naru. Dan akhirnya kami memang mendapatkan kenyamanan disana. Tapi setiap liburan, ulang tahun Naru dan peringatan kematian Naru. Kami akan selalu datang kembali ke Jepang." Kushina menatap kedepan melihat Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali- kali ini bukan salah kalian. aku yang telah memilih." Sasuke manatap lembut Kushina membuat Kushina menjatuhkan air mata.

"Lihatlah Naru! Kekasihmu ini sangat mencintaimu bahkan dia tidak mau menikah karena ingin terus bersamamu. Apa kau tidak kasihan me-"

BUGH

Sasuke memukul wajah Kyuubi membuat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuubi.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN INI ADALAH PILIHANKU DAN KEPUTUSANKU. BERHENTI MERASA BERSALAH DAN SEKALI LAGI KU DENGAR KAU MENYALAHKAN NARUTO. AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU AKAN BENAR- BENAR MATI DITANGANKU." Sasuke berteriak sangat keras membuat semunya yang sedang tertawa dan bersenang- senang memandang kearah mereka. Semuanya mendekat, kecuali Sakura yang terdiam ditempat. Dia tahu bahwa hati Sasuke tidak akan sepenuhnya miliknya, tapi hatinya benar- benar sakit sekarang. Walaupun dia tahu ini akan terus terjadi, terjadi dan terjadi. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakan Naruto. Setelah menenangkan dirinya Sakura mendekati mereka. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang dihalangi oleh Itachi karena Kyuubi terus memancing kemarahannya.

"Ada-"

"Ji-san, Nii-chan, berhenti berkelahi. Naru tidak suka melihat orang berkelahi." Naruto melipat tangannya. Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu." Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto, membuat Naruto heran. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Ji-sannya, berbeda dengan semua orang dewasa yang ada disana. Mereka mengerti benar apa yang terjadi. Sakura terdiam lagi, dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya setelah dipotong oleh Naruto. Sakura benar- benar menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang tidak akan pernah berubah, dia akan selalu mencintai dan mencintai Naruto dan akan selalu mengingat Naruto dalam hatinya.

Naruto mengusap kepala Sasuke. membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Ji-san tidak usah merindukan Naru. Naru akan selalu disamping Ji-san walaupun Naru tidak disamping Ji-san. Selama Ji-san menjadi anak baik, Naru akan selalu bermain dengan Ji-san."

Semua orang terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Kushina bahkan menutup mulutnya, dan lagi- lagi air mata mengalir dari mata semuanya yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke meneteskan air mata. Tapi mereka segera menghentikan itu kecuali Kushina dan Sasuke.

"Jika aku bisa berharap, aku ingin kembali ke umurku yang ke 8 sehingga aku bisa kembali bersamamu atau mungkin aku berharap agar Kami-sama mengambil nyawaku agar aku terus bersamamu." kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Ji-san tidak boleh mengatakan itu." Naruto memeluk balik Sasuke.

"Karena Naru sangat menyayangi, Ji-san."

Sasuke menutup matanya dan mempererat pelukannya kepada Naruto. Air mata tak ada hentinya mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

DEG

Sakura membeku, mulutnya tercekat dan dirinya terlihat pucat mendengar kata- kata itu. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kata itu 'cinta', Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepadanya. Bahkan sejak mereka jadian sampai sekarang, padahal hubungan mereka sudah berjalan tiga tahun, tapi Sasuke belum pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai dirinya. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Minato bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa- apa, Ji-san." Sakura tersenyum kepada Minato dan dibalas senyum yang tidak terlalu lebar oleh Minato. Karena dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sakura.

Dan Suasana yang tadinya suram kembali ceria ketika Naruto tertawa kembali. Menyadari bahwa Ji-sannya, Sasuke, sangat kekanak- kanakan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu, bukan?" tiba- tiba sesosok wanita keluar dari kepulan asap yang sangat tebal.

"Kau ingin menyiksaku, Sasuke?"

"Naruto." Sasuke mendekati Naruto tetapi Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Menghentikan tindakan Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku mengatakan kepadamu bahwa Kau harus bahagia dan kau bukan ditakdirkan untukku." Naruto menatap sendu Sasuke.

"Aku bahagia, aku bahagia, Naruto. Mana mungkin aku menyiksamu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak akan pernah tega menyiksamu." Sasuke memandang Naruto sendu juga.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau menyiksaku, Sasuke. Air memang terus mengalir, tetapi kau adalah air yang terjebak dalam sebuah botol. Walaupun kau terus mengalir dalam arus yang deras, kau akan terus terperangkap didalam botol itu. Dan botol itu adalah aku, aku yang telah membuatmu terjebak, Sasuke." tanpa terasa air mata perlahan keluar dari mata safir Naruto.

"Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu." Sasuke mendekati Naruto, tapi lagi- lagi Naruto menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah ingin berada didekatnya.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin menikah. Kau ingin menyiksaku, Hah? Kau tidak menikah karena aku, kau buat aku terlihat sangat jahat didepan semua orang. Apa kau tahu semua orang membicarakannya. 'Sasuke memang berpacaran dengan Sakura tapi sebenarnya Sasuke masih mencintai kekasihnya yang dulu. kasihan sekali Sakura, aku ingin tahu siapa mantan kekasih Sasuke. yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.' aku bahkan pernah mendengar keluh kesah Sakura. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah mengeluh kepadamu. Tapi tak tahu kah kau, aku merasa bersalah karena itu. Aku tersiksa melihat dirinya mencoba seperti aku. Mulai dari kesukaan hingga prilaku. Apa kau akan terus seperti ini, Sasuke? apa kau akan terus menyiksaku dan membunuh Sakura secara perlahan?" Naruto berkata panjang dan lebar.

"Dia yang menyetujuinya, aku bilang kepadanya jika dia tidak bisa menerimaku dengan apapun yang berkaitan denganmu. Aku bilang dia boleh meninggalkanku."

TAK

Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"TEME….. dengarkan aku baik- baik. Wanita akan melakukan apapun untuk kekasih yang sangat dicintainya walaupun itu tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya atau perlahan- lahan membunuhnya. Kau… TEME!" Naruto berteriak kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu, Dobe. Aku sangat merindukan saat- saat aku memanggilmu Dobe. Dan Teme adalah panggilan yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini." Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya.

"Kau harus menikahi Sakura yang sangat baik. Jika kau menikah dengannya aku akan setuju. Aku benar- benar ingin dipanggil Ba-san oleh anakmu. Ayolah… jangan egois karena aku." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Kau yang egois, hanya karena ingin dipanggil Ba-san kau menyuruhku untuk menikah. Padahal aku tidak ingin menikah." Sasuke terkikik sebentar.

"Jika kau menyangkal lagi. Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu selamanya. Walaupun ditempat yang nantinya kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan marah kepadamu." Naruto mengancam Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas lalu mengacak rambut Naruto sayang.

"Hanya ada satu syarat jika kau ingin aku menikah." Sasuke tampak sedikit berpikir.

"Syarat lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah mati, dan kau masih ingin memberiku sebuah syarat? syarat apalagi, Hah?" Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan melipat tangannya.

"Aku akan menikah jika dia menyetujui syarat yang akan aku ajukan. Jika dia setuju aku akan menikah dan jika dia tidak setuju. Aku tidak akan menikah selamanya. Bagaimana?" Sasuke menyeringai membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Memang syarat yang akan kau ajukan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. 'Aku harap dia tidak akan mengatakan hal konyol atau apapun yang bisa membuatku tidak menerimanya.' batin Naruto.

"Aku akan mengajukan syarat dengan perkataan. Aku akan mengatakan kepada Sakura 'Aku akan menikah denganmu, Sakura. tapi kau tidak boleh meminta yang tidak- tidak." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Dan hal yang tidak boleh kau minta adalah kau tidak boleh meminta tempat spesial dihatiku karena tempat itu sudah ada Naruto kau hanya boleh menempati bagian lain hatiku." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya lagi. Tapi segera dilanjutkannya setelah siku- siku yang ada didahi Naruto bermunculan.

"Kau tidak boleh meminta lebih. Aku hanya akan mengucapkan aku menyayangimu, aku rindu padamu dan hal- hal romantis lainnya, tapi terkecuali aku mencintaimu. Karena hal itu hanya boleh aku katakan kepada Naruto." Sasuke mencuri- curi kesempatan untuk melihat melihat Naruto yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dan yang terakhir jangan pernah berfikir untuk membuatku lupa dengan Naruto dan jangan sekalipun mencoba melarangku untuk datang ke makam Naruto setiap hari. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. jika kau setuju aku akan menikahimu. Jadi? Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya.

TAK TAK TAK

Tiga jitakan melayang dan mengenai kepala Sasuke.

"KAU GILA! Jika kau mengajukan syarat seperti itu semua wanita tidak akan mau menikahimu!" Naruto kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya memberikan syarat yang mudah bahkan syarat itu tidak lebih dari 10 permintaan. Bagaimana? Kau ingin aku menikah dengan sakura dan mengatakan syarat itu atau kau menyerah dan membiarkan aku untuk tidak menikah selamanya?" Sasuke menatap licik Naruto. Naruto benar- benar dibuat tidak berkutik oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi itu sama saja kau menyiksanya dan kembali membunuhnya secara perlahan dan sama saja dia itu kau jadikan sistri keduamu sedangkan aku adalah istri pertamamu. Ah.. tidak. Kau benar- benar ingin membunuhnya dengan syarat konyolmu itu. Kau benar- benar menyiksaku dan ingin aku mati dua kali, HAH?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hahahahahahaha, jika boleh dikatakan seperti itu boleh juga. Kau memang istri pertamaku dan dia adalah istri keduaku. Istri kedua tidak boleh meminta sesuatu hal yang lebih dari istri pertama. Dan masalah membunuhnya, aku tidak akan membunuhnya, malah ini akan baik untuknya. Jika dia menolak itu, aku akan putus dengannya dan dia akan terbebas olehku dan mendapatkan lelaki lain. Dan masalahmu, kau tidak akan mati dua kali, Naruto. Kau fikir ada dunia lain setelah duniamu yang sekarang?" Sasuke menatap remeh Naruto.

"Teme." kata Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca- kaca karena air mata sudah menumpuk dimatanya.

"Kau begitu jahat ya." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke membuat jantung sasuke terasa berhenti. Dia telah membuat orang yang disayanginya kecewa.

"Na-na-naruto, aku… AH…. MAKANNYA KAU BERHENTI UNTUK MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENIKAH!" sekarang Sasuke yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Mengapa kau mempersulitnya?" Naruto menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak mempersulitnya. Kau yang mempersulitnya. Aku bahagia dengan keadaanku sekarang, walaupun tidak ada Sakura. Aku bahagia." Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau benar- benar membuatku menyesal telah menjadikanmu pacarku. Mengapa aku tidak menjadikanmu sahabatku selamanya, sehingga masalah ini tidak akan terjadi." Naruto memeluk balik Sasuke.

"Walaupun kau sahabatku. Aku akan tetap melakukan ini. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke mencium aroma Naruto. Aroma yang sangat disukainya, bahkan aroma itu sama seperti dulu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi jalan kita berbeda, Sasuke." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kau harus menungguku sampai jalan kita sama." Sasuke masih keras kepala.

"Aku berterima kasih kau masih mencintaiku, tapi aku rela jika kau melepaskanku sekarang." Naruto mencium bahu Naruto.

"Tapi aku yang tidak rela kau lepaskan." Sasuke menyela membuat Naruto menghela napas.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jika kau tetap bersikeras tidak mau berubah! Baiklah, Aku akan menuruti apa maumu. Kami-sama pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Aku menyerah! Kau yang menang. Kau senang, bukan?" Naruto melipat tangannya merasa kalah dengan diskusi ini.

"Sangat senang." Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto. Narutopun memeluk erat balik Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memingkai wajah Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Teme." Naruto menatap Sasuke dan merekapun saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dan…

GUBRAK

Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu dia membuka matanya, dia sedang bermimpi tadi. Sasuke menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dan dia sekarang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Sial! Mengapa aku harus terjatuh pada saat hal yang indah akan terjadi." dan akhirnya Sasukepun mengutuk tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto. Aku akan selalu menjaga janjiku. Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janji yang kita buat bersama." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya lalu melihat keluar jendela. Melihat banyaknya bintang yang ada dilangit.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

10 tahun kemudian

"Tou-san… bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna hijau, menarik kecil celana ayahnya yang sedang berdiri menatap sendu makam yang ada didepannya. Tou-sannya hanya diam dan lama kelamaan muncul senyum dibibirnya.

"Tou-san sampai kapan kita disini?" anak kecil itu kembali berkomentar, karena Tou-sannya tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakannya tadi dan pria yang sedang memandangi makam itu adalah Sasuke dan anak perempuan yang ada disebelahnya adalah putri pertamanya.

"Aku akan terus menjengukmu setiap hari. Kau tidak akan keberatan, bukan?" kata Sasuke seolah sedang berbicara dengan makam itu, membuat anaknya menggembungkan pipinya.

"TOU-SAN…. APA KAU MENDENGARKU? AKU INGIN PULANG!" anak itu akhirnya kesal. Tou-sannya sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan dirinya dan dirinya tidak suka itu. Sasuke menengok kearah sampingnya, senyumnya masih berkembang dibibirnya dan dia mengacak sayang rambut anaknya itu. dirinya berjongkok lalu ditatapnya anak kecil itu.

"Ya, kita akan pulang sebentar lagi, Shi. Tapi, kau harus menyapa Ba-sanmu dulu. dan…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke bunga yang sedang dipegang oleh Shi.

"Baiklah, jika setelah itu kita bisa pulang." kata Shi dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Konnichiwa, Ba-san. Hari ini Shi menjenguk lagi. Semoga Ba-san tidak bosan melihat Shi. Shi bawakan bunga mawar putih kesukaan Ba-san. Semoga Ba-san menyukainya." Shi membungkukan badannya sebentar lalu menaruh sebuket bunga mawar putih diatas makam tersebut. Sasuke mendekati nisan yang bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto dan dia berbisik kearah nisan tersebut.

"Kau ingin dipanggil Ba-san oleh anakku, bukan? Dan kau sekarang sering dipanggilnya, Ba-san. Kau pasti sangat senang. Berhubung Shi sulit sekali diajak kompromi, aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau harus baik- baik disana. Dan kau tidak akan lupa bukan bahwa besok aku akan menengokmu lagi. Kau tidak lupa bahwa besok adalah silver anniversary, bukan? Besok adalah hari jadi kita yang ke 25. Jadi… sampai jumpa." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke batu nisan dan menciumnya sesaat. Shi hanya diam melihat itu. Karena itu adalah hal biasa, dia sudah sering melihat Tou-sannya seperti itu jika dia ikut dengan Tou-sannya untuk mengunjungi makam Naruto Ba-san. Setelah itu Shi melihat Sasuke bangun dan mendekatinya. Sasuke menggandeng tangan anaknya dan berjalan menjauhi makam Naruto, mereka akan segera pergi dari sana.

"Tou-san… mengapa Tou-san kesini setiap hari? mengapa aku tidak pernah melihat Tou-san tersenyum seperti Tou-san tersenyum didepan makam Naruto Ba-san? Mengapa senyum yang Tou-san berikan berbeda saat Tou-san tersenyum kepada Kaa-san? Mengapa, Tou-san?" Shi bertanya kepada Sasuke. entah mengapa setiap dia menunjungi makam Naruto selalu itu yang ditanyakannya kepada Tou-sannya dan dia tahu hal apa yang akan dijawab oleh Tou-sannya.

"Karena dia orang yang sangat spesial dan berharga bagi, Tou-san." jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Selalu jawaban yang sama.' Batin Shi dalam hati.

"Lalu, Kaa-san?" tanya Shi lagi.

"Kaa-sanmu adalah orang yang Tou-san sayangi." jawab Sasuke lagi. Dan Shi hanya mengangguk, seberapa banyak dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Sasuke tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama pula. Karena dia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa tempat spesial yang ada dihatinya hanya ditempati oleh Naruto seorang dan tidak akan digantikan oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh istrinya, istrinya memang menempati hatinya, tapi tidak untuk sisi terdalam hatinya yang selalu penuh untuk menampung siapapun selain Naruto.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri." Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Shi. Shi terkikik lalu masuk kedalam mobil, dia memang sangat suka diperlakukan seperti seorang putri. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menutup pintunya. Dia segera berjalan menuju sisi lain mobil dan dibukanya pintu mobil, tapi sesaat sebelum dia masuk ditengoknya dulu makam Naruto. Dan disana dia melihat seorang wanita yang menggunakan baju berwarna putih. Rambut kuning panjangnya yang terurai bebas melayang terkena angin sore yang sangat menyejukan. Wajahnya tampak sangat imut dan berseri, dia sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa dengan sosok itu, dengan rambut itu, dengan wajah itu dan dengan senyum itu.

"Naruto." kata Sasuke terkejut. Mata Sasuke membulat melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depan makamnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih yang baru saja diberikan dirinya dan putrinya. Naruto tersenyum lalu berbicara sesuatu. Sasuke bertambah membulatkan matanya. Dan perlahan air mata jatuh kepipinya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, tetapi dia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. 'Arigatou.' Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu juga, tapi dia seperti terkunci dan tidak bisa melakukan apa- apa. Itu semua karena dirinya terlalu shock.

"Tou-san!" Shi memanggil dari dalam membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Shi.

"Ayo pulang!" kata Shi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kepada Shi lalu mengangguk. Tapi segera dialihkan pandangannya lagi dari putrinya menuju Naruto kembali, tetapi dia tidak melihat Naruto lagi disana. Dia hanya melihat pemakaman yang sepi dan sebuket bunga mawar putihnya. Sasuke tertawa sebentar sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Doite." kata Sasuke pelan lalu dia segera masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan pemakaman itu. dan mereka benar- benar meninggalkan pemakaman itu, mereka pergi menuju sebuah tempat yang mereka panggil rumah.

"Hey, Tou-san… apakah kau menangis?" tanya Shi kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab dengan suara datar.

"Tapi-"

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli es krim dulu. Bukankah Shi dan Kaa-san sangat menyukai es krim. Kaa-san pasti akan sangat senang jika kita belikan es krim." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Shi sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Shi yang mendengar kata es krim matanya langsung berbinar.

"AYO…." teriak Shi sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas.

~OWARI~

HUA….. seharusnya Tsuki yang dibantai karena semuanya terjadi. Hiks, hiks, hiks. Dan akhirnya Sakura yang harus menerima semuanya karena kesalahan Tsuki yang telah membunuh Naruto. Maafkan Tsuki…. arigatou semuanya karena telah membaca cerita Tsuki sampai epilognya. Tsuki benar- benar berterima kasih. *membungkukan badan* maafkan juga Tsuki tidak bisa menulis peristiwa pada saat Sasuke mengatakan syarat itu kepada Sakura. Jadi ceritanya begini maaf curcol sebentar. Tsukikan lagi enak- enaknya nulis cerita. Eh… pas udah mau akhir Tsuki liat dibawah udah lebih dari 4000 kata. Tsuki berpikir lagi. Kalo dikasih acara pengungkapan Syarat itu pasti cerita ini akan lebih dari 6000 kata, sedangkan Tsuki saja belum menulis pembuka dan balasan komen untuk yang mereview. Makannya Tsuki putuskan untuk berhenti. Hahahahahaahaha, begitu sejarahnya. Hahahahahaa. Maafkan Tsuki.

Naruto : "Tsuki…. udah lebih 5000 tuh. Tsuki ma terus bicara?"

Tsuki : "Hehehehehehe baiklah. Tsuki akan berhenti bicara." *berkumpul dengan semuanya.*

Serempak : "Author dan semua yang ada difanfic Waktu mengucapkan. Arigatou…. Gozaimasu, telah membaca fanfic ini." *semuanya membungkukan badan*

Tsuki : "Dan… Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… hahahahahahhaahaha. Bye-bye. Ketemu di fanfic Tsuki yang lainnya…" *melambaikan sapu tangan*

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


End file.
